Letters To Awesome
by Firey-Nii-Wolf
Summary: On Haitus until further notice D:
1. Prologue

**Hello people! I haven't updated in FOREVER! TnT Honestly, I will TRY to update, but no promises! So I usually do Berlin/Kosinberg or Moscow on these, and I couldnt find a Prussia one. So, if they is one, contact me and I'll take this down. Plus, I'm looking for a Italy for my Germany, and a China for my Russia for my cosplay. Anyone interested, contact me via review. Do the disclaimer Roma!** ***Runs Away***

**Romano: Nii owns nothing! She cant even update properly! *Starts Ranting***

* * *

><p>Hey all you peoples!<p>

I saw West and everyone else do these awesome things, so I thought I, the awesome all mightly Prussia, shall also make letters! Send 'em in and I'll answer!

Keseseseses~!

Don't let my awesomeness scare, ya! Send them in! Tell me your day, ask for advice, ask questions, and...I think that' it. What ever, just send me awsomeness!

Staying Awesome,

Prussia

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW~! ;D<strong>


	2. Oslo 1

**Yay! My first one!**

* * *

><p>Hei! I'm Oslo, capita or Norway, *takes random picture*, apparently according to Hungary, whenever anything is divided it goes to my house, but I'm not s osure about that... (Pun, Hungarian word for 'divided' or 'divide' sounds just like 'Oslo'.)Soo...I was talking to west-Berlin the other day, and I was wondering, doesone of the Berlin halfs stay with you or something, ya'know cause he used tobe your capita, or what?<p>

* * *

><p>Sup Oslo! Yup, there's two Berlins, although my Berlin goes by Konigsberg, her old name. Berlin lives with West, while Konigsberg lives with me! West's Berlin is a guy (I guess you know since ya her talking to him) named Henrich. Such a stuck up name! Nothing like my awesome Alice! Plus West Jr had blonde hair while my awesome one has awesome silver. Plus my awesomely unique red eyes and pale skin...well Henrich is a mini West and Alice a female me! Pure female awesome. Sadly, they both live with West. Hmf! I guess two awesome people cannot be under one roof without bloodlust fueling us.<p>

Hope that answer's your question!

Prussia

* * *

><p><strong>How do I do a page brake?<strong>


	3. Lithuania 1

Yeah, did I mention the pairings I prefer besides PruHun? }: If anyone cares, just tell me and I'll tell ya what pairings I like next chance I get to update. Oh yeah, rating is also for Prussia & my language! :/ I'm such an inner Romano.

* * *

><p>Hi. I have a question. Um, I mean a request. Or both, kind of. Ok...how did you survive living with Russia? Because Im about to give up. Did he beat you too?Also, if you can, please tell Poland that I'm alright, and that Im happy...I dont want him to worry...<p>

* * *

><p>Lithuania, Huh, that's new. No one ever asked me about my time in Russia. Well first thing ya need to know is; Don't give up! Cause that'd mean that Russia won, which is what he wants. To dear sick twisted Ivan, Life's a game. In a way, he's right. Second of all; have a Goal in Life. My goal was to be reunited with my awesome little Bruder, West. If you don't have a goal, you've already lost. As for that,...*cough*...erm...personal question. Tik tada, kai jis buvo nuobodu ar aš jį vadino šūdas. Taip, aš žinau, Lietuvos. Aww, now I'm depressed. To the beer-baths! Oh, yeah, I'll tell Mr. I-Dress-Like-A-Chick for you. Prussia<p>

* * *

><p>Isn't Prussia the most prideful arrogant little bastard you ever saw? Yeah, hope I got everything alright. Translations: Only when he was bored or I called him shit. Yeah, I know Lithuanian. I might not be able to update for a while, but in the meantime, review! I promise to update and answer as soon as I can. TnT *Whacks IPod against wall* Why you no let me update on you while my laptop at shop? <p>


	4. Hungary 1

I FINALLY have a Hungary! :D YAY~! Now I need an Austria & a Germany! Oh yeah, I except OCs too, just not Berlin ones. :P

* * *

><p>P-Prussia? You are giving advise! *Holds in laughter* okay. i have a question. Why did you keep bothering Austria and me? ~Hungary~<p>

* * *

><p>Ah ha. Ah ha. Very funny Hungary. I can, for your info, give very awesome advice! Unlike you! Little West &amp; Ita are dating cuz of me! Keseseses~! Beat that ya crazy frying pan girl! Why do I bug you and Specs? *scratches head* Gee, I COULD tell you, but my reasons are too awesome for the unawesome to know! &gt;:D I'm awesome, Prussia<p>

* * *

><p>|D Aww, we all know why, right? Review! <p>


	5. Russia 1

Almighty Russia! :D Thank you JoyHeart! You have made joy come to my heart.

* * *

><p>Privet Kaliningrad!<p>

You will be coming to my house for little Latvia's birthday party won't you? I know he has missed you since you had to leave us! You will become one again soon, da?

Love, Ivan Braginski

* * *

><p>NEIN! Never! I'm to awesome to be taken back, dead or alive! I'm never going back! Tell Raivis I said happy birthday though. No one but Belarus wants to "become one" with you!<p>

Too Awesome for you,

Prussia

* * *

><p>Review, da? :D<p> 


	6. North Italy 1

**Yes dogsrule, these _are_ addicting!**

* * *

><p>Ciao Prussia!<p>

WOW! So you decided to write letters to people too? I hope you like it! it's  
>a lot of fun for me!<p>

But guess what! Ludwig and I have decided to call each other by our human  
>names! Isn't that cool! I hope you're doing well! Please write back soon!<p>

Hoping to talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Hey Ita!<p>

Yup! Aren't I awesome? Your letter writing made me jealous, so I decided to do one too! So far it's fun.

Really? Awesome! West ist endlich gelegt bekommen! I mean...yeah, that's cool.

I'm replying with awesomeness,

Prussia

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Ita-chan, you're too cute.<strong>

**Translation: West is finally gonna get laid!**


	7. Alaska 1

**Yes, finally a review that makes me think!**

* * *

><p>Hello, Prussia!<p>

First off, I am Alexsi "Alaska" Braginski. Da. I am Russia's son. I saw you a  
>lot when you were at Russia's house. I was visiting the Baltics...<p>

Anywho, I have a few questions worthy of your awsomeness:

1. Who do you like better? Uncle Mattie or America?

2. Can you help me get rid of Belarus? She hates me.

3. If I were to come visit you in Germany, I have an entire book of jokes and  
>pranks that I have come up with. With the help of Florida and Hawaii. ^.^<p>

Alexsi "Alaska" Braginski-Jones

* * *

><p>Sup Alaska,<p>

Rusia's kid? Boy do I feel sorry for you! How's you sister Moscow doing? I heard she broke her leg trying to run away from your Dad, she cool? I lived with Russia for a while, sure, but I don't think I ever saw you there. I only saw Moscow.

1. Canada. America questions my awesomness too much. Plus Mattie intoduced me to pancakes! And there's a city in Canada called "New Prussia!" :D

2. Throw a Russia doll at her or a voodoo dall in the shape of Russia. Either way, get her focused on Russia an she'll stop bugging ya. If you still need help, I with come over an awesomely save ya!

3. Heck yeah! Come on over! Bring the Book of Awesomeness too! We'll have so much fun, heck I'd invite Franny & Tony too! We'll be the awesomest! Keseseseses~!

Awesome,

Prussia

* * *

><p><strong>D: Nooo! Do0n't give him the book! Don't give him the book!<strong>


	8. Stratford upon Avon 1

**D: Holy Shat. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone. My inbox just hates me and makes me run around looking for all the letters, so I just grab what ever I can find. OCs are perfectly fin, and I PROMISE to get to all the ones I missed. Just lemme get all of the first 15(?) done then I'll do it by order of enterence! Thank's for kicking my head though, I kinda needed that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's Stratford upon Avon here.<p>

I have already talked to your younger brother.  
>(we had an interesting conversation on nuclear power)<p>

So I'm feeling a little put out because my itouch died and my only backup was  
>a week old. Unfortunately when you are as indecisive as me that's not helpful.<br>So if you know which video on YouTube has an image of you reading some of your  
>journals near the end please tell me because I used that as my background and<br>it was eaten.

So.

Yes.

Me. I have a ghost called Will. Yes that one. Do you want him? I also have  
>some siblings for sale. For a limited time only, if you buy one you can get<br>one absolutely free!

I kid, I kid. I think dad would literally kill me if I sold any of his towns  
>or villages. (not cities because they're all nice to me)<p>

So, do you actually live in the basement?

And do you know any ways of getting a certain creepy Mary poplins video out of  
>my head? I'm freaking scared, and my door keeps opening and closing. GYAAAH!<p>

loves,

Stratford upon Avon / Lizzy

* * *

><p>Hiya Stan...what? I'mma just call ya Avon. Cool with you?<p>

You talked to West? Cool, what did my unawesome little brother have to say about the nuclear powers in Deutshland?

Aww, I hate when mine does that. West refuses to buy me anymore. Come on! I's not like I excepted Antonio to steal the first one! Of for Hungary to brake the 2nd! Or for the 3rd to get dropped on a lake...and the 4th one too...the 5th got dumped down a well...the 6th just dissapeared...7th froze...you get the picture! I'm just so awesome they can't handle me! Some vid on youtube? I dunno, there are tons of those with different pics of me reading my journals. I could try to find a pic and send it to ya if you want wan that badly? I know I'm awesome, don't hesitate to ask.

A ghost...named Will...as in William Shakespear? Sure! How much, dude actually owed me like ten bucks back in the day. Keseses~! Invading England's vital regions, good times. Kids? I raised West, I don't want anymore until I raise my own awesome pipsqueaks. True, Eyebrows juszt might kill ya.

My Cave of Awesome? Of course! It's so awesome down there, plus Chuck Norris visits me all the time! Awesomeness.

Uuummmm...I'm not sure. Watch something else that's scarrier? Holy shit! By itself?

Awesomeness loves you too,

Prussia

* * *

><p><strong>Watch HetaOni. :D You will not look at Hetalia the same.<br>**


	9. Savannah 1

**I know what your talking about! I read that fanfiction too, so cute!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dear awesome gilbert,<p>

my name is savannah and i am louisanna's adopted daughter, and i am so happy  
>to be able to write to you! Did you give hungary her very first frying pan tpo<br>use aganst the unawesome austria in case he ever tried to hurt her? thats all  
>for now but there will be more later!<p>

love,

savannah

* * *

><p>Yellow Savannah! I'm happy your writing to me too! I'm so awesome you just had to, right? •0• HOW did you find out? *blush* Just don't tell Lizzy! I...*blush*...just wanted her to be safe and happy. We were childhood friends and all a-and I wanted her to know I sorta had her back throu thick and thin. *blushes harder* If Specs made her happy, t-then I'd give her support. S-She needed to know that without knowing that. I...*blushes even harder*...really do care about her. She isn't gunna read this, RIGHT? X0X Your awesome, Prussia<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaawwww~! Prussia's coming to terms with his feelings for Hungary! Ya know, I think you might've just made yourself an important part in the role-play between darknessrainbow &amp; me. ;D <strong>


	10. Korea 1

Prussia Daze! (your breasts belong to me daze) I need help conquering Hong Kong's Vital regions! Will you help daze? Crap, China just found out im on his laptop, with the pic of the crazy russian dude daze. IM OUT! South Korea daze (P.S. AWSOMENESS ORIGINATED IN CONQUERING VITAL REGIONS!) ~~~ No way man! *hugs breasts* These are mine! They're too awesome for you! Vital regions? Hong Kong? I'm in! When & where buddy? What, what? You were checking out RUSSIA? China has a pic of him? Dude, are they together? Tell the awesome me! Needs to know this awesome bit of news, Prussia PS: Yeah well guess what? South Korea originated in Prussia! XD Beat that! 


	11. Oregon 1

H-Hello, I was wondering if you have any advice on raising self-confidence... Because even though I am one of America's states, I've had low self-esteem for over a century...So one day I thought you of all people might be able to help me(though for some reason my peers kept telling me it was a bad idea). Can you help me? Very nervous, Oregon ~~~~~~~~~~ Oregon, Hey! No prob! And don't listen to your peers, they just can't take my awesome! Easy, just randomly throw in things into your daily life, things you wouldn't normally do! Hug a hobo, bug your siblings, tag a wall, brake a law, go to Vegas, talk to a random person. Slowly your confidence will rise, AND you'll gain awesomeness! Awesome will come, Prussia 


	12. Germany 1

Mein Gott, Bruder...Why would anyone want your advice? And don't take all the credit, Feliciano and I made that decision ourselves... -"West" ~~~~~~~~~~ West! Awesome people, Bruder, awesome people. Keseseseses~! Did ya tell him your Holy Roman Empire yet? So Awesome, Prussia 


	13. Poland 1

Prussia, This is like the totally ah-mazing the toats qt Liet doing fine? Gawd I am soooooooo going to make Warsaw Russia's new capitol I mean who would like LUH-VE to become one with Poland! Right! LOL! So how is things like with Lizzy? 'Nother thing were like are you on the map! oh nowhere because I'm the totally AH-MAZING phoniex and u r TOTALLY NAWT! GTG my Ponies r hungry -Poland aka Feliks PS-What do you think my house like b QTer in HAWT PINK OR MAGENTA ~~~~~~~~~~ Hello Poland, Amazing? That's cool, cuz I'm awesome! Lithuania? Oh yeah! He said to tell ya he's good & happy. Become one...with Poland...Gott I think I just barfed saying that first part. If ya make Warsaw Russia's Capitol, what'll happen to Moscow? I thought she was your friend? Oh Lizzy? :D She basks in my awesomeness! Just kidding! I'm too awesome so she kicks my ass. *eyebrow twitch* YES. I WAS on the map until I was disbanded as a Nation. Instead of representing Prussia, I now represent East Germany. West, you, and Russia all sto-I mean took my old lands. DON'T BE A JERK YOU UNAWESOME JERK! Ponies? Still awesome than you, Prussia PS: ummm...Magenta. It's an awesome man color. I think. 


	14. Russia 2

Dearest Gilbunny, I will be sure to tell Raivis happy birthday for you and tell him to expect you around... noon for his birthday do you think? I think it would be a good time. You wouldn't want to let him down, he's missed you you know! And if you don't come willingly... well I'll let you figure the rest for yourself, da? Love, Ivan Braginski ~~~~~~~~~~ STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'm NOT going to Russia! Let that shorty miss my awesomeness, cause I'm not going back. Hey, that's what Roman Empire used to call me! A let-down. Damn bastard let himself get killed by Vati. I swear! You even try, I'll invade China's vital regions! Or better yet, I'll invade your precious Moscow's vital regions! >:D Yeah, you fat lard, I ain't above using your kid against ya! Hate you, Prussia 


	15. Hungary 2

C-crazy frying pan girl? *Glares* can you and your buddies (bad friends trio) just leave Austria alone? "Mr. un-awesome!" ~The more awesome then you~ ~Hungary~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Yup! Hey! Whatcha got against Franny & Tonio? They're awesome! Besides, Specs is my cousin. I can bug him if I want to! Are you implying something? Cuz all I saw was Mr & Awesome! ;D Totally more awesome than you, Prussia 


	16. North Italy 2

Ciao Prussia! Si! You are! I'm sorry if I made you jealous, but at least now I can send letters to you! Did you meet any new people that you like to talk to? Huh? What did you say? I don't know too much German! Usually Ludwig has to translate for me! Can I ask him to translate what you said? Grazie!, Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~~~ Ita-chan, Keseses~! Now to get your brother to admit it! Keseses~! No worries Ita, I wasnt too jealous. Yeah, some. This one chick reaches the awesome level of Gilbird, which is very high. Um *nervas laugh* D-Don't worry bout it! Um...I just said... G-Good for West? Yeah! That's what I said! NEVER tell West about that I said! Don't let him translate! Awesome sause, Prussia 


	17. Austria 1

Dear Gilbert, I have seem to come across this on Hungary's laptop before going to bed. i have heard that you made something to give advise on the internet but never bother to look at it. I kinda want to ask you a question... *sweat drop* Do you think you could help her fight The Ottoman Turks? I heard you two always used to fight Turkey and She is fighting him right now. It's very stressful and i'm far to busy. Austria. ~~~~~~~~~~ Specs, What up my cousin! You never saw it cuz it was too awesome for you! Kesesesese~! 0.0 Do you have a death wish? Lizzy hates it when anyone touches het shit! Quick, get the hell off the com before she catches you! But first, send me some pornos of China & Russia she has! What? Oh HELL NO! Turkey's going DOWN! NO ONE harms LIZZY! Gonna kick some Turk ass, Prussia 


	18. Savannah 2

dear awesomeness, yay you wrote back! any way i really need your advice, my mamen who is named aaida, who is also th state of lousianna i intending to court supid specs, something about needing a man around to help influnce me...shes catholic. how the heck do i survie that stuffed up, overly mannered boreing chopin obbesed man? i'm EIGH i cant sit still long enough for that fool! love, savannah ~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Awesome-As-Gilbird, Yeah I wrote back! I'm awesome. She wants you...to court Specs...KESESESESESES~~! I was born a Catholic Order, but that's rediculous even by MY standards! Ya don't survive, marrying Specs kills ya. Look at Lizzy! She was an awesome tomboy until she married Specs. Then she didn't want to hunt or fight or do anything awesome! I pity you, Prussia 


	19. Savannah 3

dear gilbert, i meant SHE was gonaa court him, i cant court anyone for a long time ince i'm only eight. ut i think i manged to talk her out of it, marrige is NOT something to be taken lightly. If she OES decide to try and hamhim in how can i survie that life time of horror? love, savannah ~~~~~~~~~~ Savannah, Ooooohhhh. Well that's a relief, I thought Specs was robbing cradles again. Umm, ignore that last part. Yeah, marriage is important! It has to be with someone ya love. That's why I never married. Keseseses~! Um, yeah. Doesn't matter how you'll be related to Specs, as long as ya are, your screwed. Still pitying you, Prussia 


	20. Alaska 2

Hey, Prussia! Yeah. I did hear about Moscow. I am trying to convince Russia to let her come and visit. The quiet would probably do her good. I mean, being in the city all the time can't be any fun! She's doing better though. Well, because I am technically part of the United States, and at the time, America didn't really trust Russia, I wasn't allowed to visit often. So I snuck over from time to time. I kinda snuck around though. Didn't want to get caught. I like Matvey better too. America's my step-dad, but he's really out there. I'm not sure I like that a lot. Plus, Matvey and I play hockey together a lot. You should come to a match sometime! Well, I tried your doll idea and it seemed to work pretty well. She hasn't been stateside in a few days! Thane for the awsome advice! And of course I'll bring the book. When and where? Aleksi "Alaska" Braginski P.S. Russia, of you're reading this, you should lock Belarus in a padded cell. And Prussia, maybe I'll be invited to Liet's party, then we could meet ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~ Alaska! Oh, that's great! She's good friends with Berlin, that's why I ask. Technically, is she your sister? You snuck away from America...to visit...Russia...um...yeeeeah. No comment on that. Canada's awesome. I still don't get why no one notices him. See! My awesome advice worked. Yeah! Keseseses~! You set up the date & place, any excuse to get out of my Cave of Awesome for a bit. Awesome, Prussia PS: Dude, I fear for my life! Stupid Russia's gunna kidnap me for that party. Stupid Latvia. PLEASE go to that party. 


	21. Russia 3

Dearest Darling Fluffy Gilbunny, China and Moscow would both kick your scrawny body into submission faster than you could blink, so I'm not really worried for either of them, da? But I will say this: you will be at Raivis' birthday party whether you like it or not! Birthdays are a time for family to come together and celebrate! Love, Ivan Braginski ~~~~~~~~~~ Fat Lard, That...probably IS true. Not my fault I lose weight too easily! *stomps foot childishly* But I don't wanna go to Russia! I'm too awesome! *pout* Who else will be there? Because your "family" sucks & I'm helping Lizzy with something. Too awesome for you, Prussia 


	22. Germany 2

Tch! I'll tell him that eventually... I just haven't gotten around to it! It's not like I'm nervous or anything... Why are you so concerned with my personal affairs, anyway? -Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~~ West, Aaaawww. Ita-chan is gunna kick your ass if you don't tell him. West, I raised you, I'm your Bruder. I CAN tell when your nervous and/or lying. I care cuz your my Bruder! Your awesome Bruder, Prussia 


	23. North Italy 3

Ciao Prussia! I'll try to help fratello! But he's really shy about things like that! Oh, that's what you said? Grazie for telling me! But why would it be a problem if I asked Ludwig? Wouldn't he just tell me the same thing you just did? Feeling confused, Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~~~ Ita-chan, Keseseseseses~~! Um, yeah! * nervous sweatdrop* Ummm. Because I used Prussian German instead of High German? Yeah! That's it! And little West doesn't know Prussian German. Hope that solves your confusion, Prussia 


	24. North Italy 4

Ciao Prussia! Oh, Ludwig never told me that there's different kinds of German! Maybe you could teach him Prussian German soon! Grazie for explaining!, Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~~~ Ita-chan, Really? You thought there was only one type of German? There's many types. Swiss German, Austrian German, 6 types of Ancient German, Prussian German, High German (What West speaks mostly), and Eastern German. Isn't there like, tons of different types of Italian too? Now awesome me is confused, Prussia 


	25. North Italy 5

Ciao Prussia! Si! I did think there was only one! So is something like what England is always yelling at America about? Because England has his form of English and America has his own? But I'm not too sure if there's other types of Italian! There might be though! I can ask fratello if you want me too! Please don't be confused!, Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~~~ Ita-chan, Yeah, something like that. Really? Cause when Romano speaks Italian it sounds like a weird mix of Spanish & your Italian. *Shruggs* Whatever. Still confused but not quite, Prussia 


	26. Oregon 2

Prussia, Thank you for answering my letter. About your advice...a lot of those suggestions seem kind of questionable in content...A good number of my fellow states, particularly Texas, is trigger-happy...I'm too softhearted to break laws...By tagging walls, does chalk-art on sidewalks count? I also don't gamble, 'cause I donate 89% of my pocket-money to charity...Are you sure doing all those things you suggested would help? I'm starting to have doubts... Oregon ~~~~~~~~~~ Oregon, *sigh* How close is your state to Canada? I mean, Mattie's sweet & all, but...well...'nough said. Um, just be adventurous. Like I said before, throw in something random into your daily scedual & slowly your esteem will rise. I guess, dissappear for a random week, throw a party, adopt a dog, go to a club, dress like a male vision of Gaga when no one's around & laught at yourself. Ya gotta love yourself before others can love you, got it? Hoping my awesome rubbs off on you, Prussia 


	27. North Italy 6

Ciao Prussia! Oh, that! That just that happens when fratello gets really mad at Big Brother Spain! So he yells at him in every language he knows! And I think that some people from his area of the country still speak Spanish! Hope this explains it!, Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~ Ita-chan, Oooohhhh~Like how Lizzy screams at me in Hungarian, German, and Russian? Cool. Yup, I think it does, Prussia 


	28. Alaska 3

Allo again, Prussia! Moscow and I are not technically siblings. Not by blood anyways. It's sorta like America and Canada. They are not - to my knowledge - "blood brothers". Okay, in my defense, I snuck away to visit Moscow. Russia SOLD me to America. I wasn't very happy with him at the time. I avoided him as much as possible. Kumajiro and Tsar get along really well. Tsar is a little wolf-dog that I found. I guess he's not little anymore, but when I found him, he was! I'll send you a picture at some point! Of course your advice worked. Do you doubt your advice-giving powers? When's the next World Meeting? We can plan around that... Talk to ya later, Aleksi. PS: I'll go. Don't worry. I got an invatation this morning. ~~~~~~~~~ Alaska! Oooohhhh. Gotcha! Aw, that's sweet. Keseseseses! He wasnt like harming her was he? Cute, I can already imagine it. Hell no! My awesome advice-giving skills are awesome! No one believes that I CAN be a mature adult. Ummm, I think next week or so, but don't Capitols go to a different meeting? See ya awesome jr, Prussia PS: Yes! Now if I DO get kidnapped there'll be ONE sane person there. 


	29. Korea 2

prussia, thanks for accepting to help daze! its gonna be at China's house around 7:00PM! (thats when china is out with the creepy russian daze *shudders*) also, China and the crazy russian dude seem to be together, in a "yaoi relationship", as Taiwan and Japan says it. speaking of which, i hear moans from the other room. maybe i should check it out daze. South korea daze PS: You lie. your breasts belong to me and u know it! ~~~~~~~~~ Korea, No prob! I always wanted to seize his vital regions! Keseseseses~~! I just GOT to tell everyone! Yeah, I DARE you to walk in on them! Keseseseses~! Awesome originated in Prussia, Prussia PS: I kid you not. Korea originated in Prussia. 


	30. Germany 3

Like I said, I'll get around to it... Just because you're my bruder doesn't mean you can know everything about me, alright? Eh... but you're probably right. I'll tell him... Thanks, I guess. -Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~ West, Whatever, ya won't do it. Ya sure? What about that time you wet the bed when you were little & washed them before I even woke up. Keseseses! Bet ya think I didn't know. Whatever West, whatever. At least your finally happy with the one you love. Oddly depressed, Prussia 


	31. Savannah 4

dear gilbert, you never got married cause specs took elza off the markt right? i've kinda got any idea, why dont you ask her to marry you as elza and gilbert instead of a nations? it might impress her to know you arent thinking of trying to be a nation again trough her! and hey if mamen does merrypecs i'll be related to you right? love savannah PS: and maybe tell her how you bonked specs for divorceing her, defending her might be a good way to impress her! ~~~~~~~~ Savannah, *Huge blush* I-N-No! I mean, I CARE for Lizzie, but n-not th-that way. Not that I don't feel that way though! I just-*groan* Alright! I, Gilbert Beilschmidt, the personificatio of the ex-Nation Prussia, love Elizabeta Héderváry, the personification for the Republic of Hungary. *Blushes more* T-That's actually a good idea. Thanks. Yeah, in a way. Embarrassed, Prussia PS: H-How did you know that? 


	32. Alaska 4

Hey, Prussia: Nah. Out of the two of us, Moscow was his favorite. He wouldn't hurt her intentionally. Which is odd, seeing as he's fine with hurting everyone else... Oh well. It's Russia. What can be done? Cool. Oh, Americas reading over my shoulder. He agrees. About no one believing that you can be mature. Want me to send Tsar after him? Well, I'm not exactly a Capitol. I'm a state. I'll ask America later, kay? Also, have you ever played RISK? It's a pretty awsome game. I'll bring it to Russia's house for the party. Maybe we could play. See ya, Aleksi. ~~~~~~~~~~ Aleksi, Hmm. Yeah, sounds like Russia. That fat lard. *Evil Aura* America, you stupid brat, I have seen & gone through more wars than you ever will in your pathetic life. I was born through religion, raised in war, betrayed by my love, and stabbed the backs of friends too many times to count. I've lived, breathed, and caused war. Now, if that doesn't make a person grow up, then nothing will. *Evil Aura suddenly gone* Oh, right. Forgot about that! Keseseses~! Yeah! Dude, it's hilarious when Eyebrows, Franny, Tonio, and I all get together to play that! I'd love ta play with ya! See ya there!, Prussia 


	33. Germany 4

D-don't bring that up! I'm older now, I can take care of myself... And you sound distressed. Anything the matter? Having troubles with Miss Elizaveta? -Ludwig ~~~~~~~~ Kesesesese~! Of course. Shall I bring up the Puppy Incident then? Or the recent Underwear one? Keseseses~! Aaawww. Not you too! Listen kiddo, I'm a mature-when-I-feel-like-it adult and can handle my own crap...Jealousy & me don't go well. You know that. Gunna go get drunk, Prussia 


	34. Germany 5

Ah, so you /are/ having trouble. Just don't let it go to your head /too/ much. You'll end up in deep shit that way. Huh... I haven't gone out drinking in a while... we should get together for that sometime. Don't Get Too Drunk, Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~ *Hic* Ya know what West? *Hic* Shat da fuck up. I *Hic* can handle my love life! *Hic* Sure Bruder! Come on into my Cave of *Hic* Awesome! I think I'm drunk, Prussia 


	35. Hungary 3

P-Gilbert? t-thank you for helping me with turkey...i-i could of taken him by myself... but thanks. a-and...um... *Blush* Thanks for everything... i-i...*logged off* Elizabeta ~~~~~~~~~~ Elizabeta, *blush* N-No prob. *Hic* Umm. J-Just like the old days, right? 'Member when we were kids and we went after Ottomen Empire? *Hic & sigh* I-I guess I'm the only one who has time to remember, huh? ...Your welcome Elizabeta..., Gilbert 


	36. North Italy 7

Ciao Prussia! Si! I think so! But I didn't know that Miss Hungary yelled at you like that! Glad it helped!, Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~~~ Ita-chan, *Hic* Germany is Holy Roman Empire. *Hic* Yup! She does that when she's angry with me. *Hic* Makes her look cute. Need more bier, Prussia 


	37. Alaska 5

Prußen! So, yeah. America got your letter before I did and read it. He almost burned it... He doesn't seem to take kindly to being insulted like that... Oh well. So, I heard you were having girl troubles (from who, I shall remain nameless.) and I decided to return the awsome advice you gave me before. After consulting my step-sisters (Louisiana and Hawaii), I have decided that you should just go talk to her. Miss Hungary seems like a very nice person, and I'm sure she'd be willing to talk. If you need any help, ask. :) As for RISK, care to form an alliance and take over the world? /begins plotting/ Good luck, Aleksi. ~~~~~~~~~~ *Hic* Alassskkkaaa~~~! *Hic* Kesesesese~! *Russia-like aura* Ya know what America? Don't be a prick! Just cause my wars were better than your stupid Revolution! Plus I was in both World Wars! And I got to kick around the European Nations before you! *Hic* Damn! *Hic* Does EVERY...oh yeeeeeaahhhhhh...damn. *Hic* Sure, I'll talk to Lizzie as soon as I'm sober. *Hic* Here's more advice kid! If ya know your drunk, *Hic* your not drunk enough! Keseseseseses~! Let's go kid! *Hic* We'll steal all their vital regions! *Hic* Keseseseses~! Gunna drink more, Prussia 


	38. Russia 4

>)(Lost of cussing ahead)(< My Dearest Darling Fluffy Gilbunny, Ah, I am very glad you have admitted to being wrong. Now if only you would only admit your intimate desires to be one with me again... oh well, I am content to wait as all will be one with Russia eventually. And it will be all the family of course, Raivis(naturally), myself, Estonia, Lithuania. Ukraine's boss isn't letting her come but I think Belarus will be there even though I didn't invite her. And Poland will probably come to make sure Lithuania goes back home afterward even though I didn't invite him either. And you will be there of course! I'm sure whatever you're helping your lizard with can wait! Love, Ivan Braginski ~~~~~~~~~~ Fucktard, I admitted Nothing but being thin. *Hic* unlike you you bastard. The only one I wanna "become one" with would be Elizabeta! ELIZABETA is in my intimate desires. *Hic* Go screw China or sumthing. So basically all just the Soviet...I'll pass. *Hic* I'd like to keep my body to myself thank you very much! And no. My Elizabeta is VERY important! *Hic* And if ya try to drag me away, then I'll attack Moscow just the way I did in the 1200s! *Evil Smirk* Does she STILL have that scar under her eye that I gave her as a child? Keseseseses~! Lose some weight ya fucker! The Awesome Ass Prussia 


	39. Germany 6

I think you should stop drinking right now, bruder...You always get angry when you're drunk. Don't get into anymore trouble than you're already in, I don't want to have to come bail you out of jail again. -Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~~ NEIN! *Hic* You can't tell me what to do! I'm the freaking Nation of Prussia! I freaking MADE you into what you are today! *Hic* The least you could do is give your depressed Bruder some RESPECT! *Hic* GOTT DAMN HICCUPS! Watch me drink more beir, Prussia 


	40. Korea 3

Prussia daze~ I think i just pissed myself daze. .On top of each .Looking like they were wrestling. OH GOSH DAZE! WERE THEY JUST...TRYING TO MAKE RUSSIAN CHINESE BABIES? (so what japan said was true about them daze...) South Korea P.S. i dont remember being from u! I dont have the german accent! ~~~~~~~~~~ Korea, * Hic* Why yes, Russia & China are trying to make Beijing now. How do you think Capitols are born? And Moscow had to come from SOMEWHERE, ja? *Hic* Awesome Prussia, Prussia PS: *Hic* Your awesome level was so low, you didn't get our awesome German accent! *Hic* 


	41. Russia 5

Gilbunny, are you drunk? Well if that's the case I simply can't take anything you say seriously. In fact, I should probably come over and make sure you don't drown in a pool of your own vomit! I'll even bring you to my house to take care of you better, and you can just stay there until little Raivis' birthday! Love, Ivan Braginski PS. Why yes, she does have that charming little scar, and I'm sure she'll pay it back in kind while you're here! ~~~~~~~~~~ I said NEIN! *Hic* Do I have to say it in your Gott awful language? *Hic* Я никогда не возвращаться в Россию! *Hic* and I'm not fucking drunk yet! I can still stand...*Hic*...a little. I thought Alaska was gunna be there too? Oohhh! Pretty fluffy chicks~!, Prussia 


	42. Alaska 6

Oh dear. Prußen, maybe you should stop drinking at the moment. I think you've had enough for today. Good. If you don't talk to Miss Hungary, I'll come to Germany and find you, and then drag you to her house. Yeah. Germany, if you happen to read this letter before your brother, keep him from doing something stupid. And Don't kill yourself by doing something stupid: Aleksi PS: Lara (Florida) told me about you and Miss Hungary. She heard from Spain. ~~~~~~~~~~ Alaska, *Hic*...No...I can still see, I ain't stopping till I can't see straight anymore. *Hic* Keses. About sweet beautiful Elizabeta, OH SHIT! RUSSIA! I'm outta here! Running to Hungary, Prussia 


	43. Oregon 3

Prussia, Well, California says I'm her own personal Canada, so I'd say fairly close. I'm trying those things out right now, so I'm sure I'll gain some degree of 'awesomeness' eventually...Anyway, Cali invited me to do some paintball, laser-tag, and dart-painting and we were thinking of inviting you to come too. It'll be a lot of fun^^ Oregon ~~~~~~~~~~ Oregon, Cute. See~! *Hic* You CAN gain awesome. Uh, sure I'll come. As soon as I get rid of Russia. *Hic* Running while drinking is like driving and drinking, Prussia 


	44. Germany 7

Mein Gott...It's no wonder nobody treats you like an adult! You're drunk off your ass most of the time. I feel sorry for Elizabeta. Don't come crying to me when you get in trouble. -Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~~ Mein Gott, Why couldn't you have stayed a kid forever? *Hic* All you do now is scream at me, and tell me all my faults! *starts crying* I-I ALWAYS tried *Hic* to be a g-good Bruder for you! *sob* Y-You *Hic* don't know how h-hard it was watching the w-woman I LOVED get *sob* MARRIED to my own *Hic* COUSIN! *cries harder* E-Even now *Hic*, I tr-try to be *sniff* a good Bruder! But I know, *sob* I KNOW *Hic* I'm just an emberresment to you! Plus, I doubt living with Russia was good for my mentality! *Hic* Gott, I already know Elizabeta will NEVER *Hic* love me the way I love her! I don't cry to you, *sniff* I cry to no one. Your Bruder, Prussia 


	45. Russia 6

Gilbunny, you remember Russian! That will be good for when you come here. Oh and yes, I forgot to mention little Alaska will be coming too! Anyway, just letting you know that I'm standing behind you and ready to bring you home with me now, so don't worry when my waterpipe gives you a little love tap on the head! Love, Ivan Braginski PS. Kolkolkol ~~~~~~~~~~ Oh shit. *FLEEEEE!*, Prussia 


	46. Germany 8

-sigh- Sorry, sorry... Trust me, things would have been much easier if I'd stayed a child. I know, you're a very good bruder to me, but this...problem...of yours needs to stop. Just tell Elizabeta how you feel, if it tears you up so much. I'm not very good at advice... Hoping I somewhat helped. -Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~ Bruder, ...I...I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. *sigh* It's not just about Elizabeta that makes me depressed...Older Nations have such fucked up childhoods. *sigh* I think I need to see a therapist or something. Danke Bruder, Prussia 


	47. Germany 9

Well... If you ever need to talk to someone... I'm here. As long as you're not drunk. -Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~ Nein, I'm alright Bruder. You don't have to deal with my problems. Don't worry, I think that crying spell sobered me up. Currently I'm hiding from Russia, so I'll go home when the coast is clear. Say, where's Berlin been all this time? Not with Iceland again, right? Hiding, Prussia 


	48. Russia 7

Gilbunny, I'm outside the closet door, the banging you hear is me breaking through to you! I watched you go in. ^^ Love, Ivan Braginski ~~~~~~~~~~ Mein Gott. You ARE related to Belarus! Secret trap door! *FLEE!*, Prussia 


	49. North Italy 8

Ciao Prussia! Huh? What was the first thing you said? But that's really cool that you think that Miss Hungary looks cute! I can buy you some!, Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~~ Ita-chan, Oh, nothing. I was drunk, so I was talking crazy. *blush* I said that? No more bier for a while, Prussia 


	50. North Italy 9

Ciao Prussia! OH! So you were drunk! Don't worry I didn't think you were talking crazy! But si! You did say that about Miss Hungary! OK! I won't it then!, Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~~ Ita, I probably was, but you didn't realize it. Oh. Quick! Where's a good place to hide from a crazy obsessed Russian? Running, Prussia 


	51. North Italy 10

Ciao Prussia! VEE~! Russia's after you! Um..uh…what about someplace he wouldn't think to look! Would that work? Please don't get hurt!, Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~ Ita-chan, That's brilliant! I know where to go! Fleee~!, Prussia 


	52. Oregon 4

Prussia, Hmm...it appears that somebody's been spending time getting himself wasted...Yeah, try to get sober while you're at it...Looking forward to it *smile* Please be careful...-.- Oregon ~~~~~~~~~~ Oregon, Yup. Don't worry, I'm sober now. And currently hiding from Russia. Be there soon! Prussia 


	53. Russia 8

Gilbunny, You have become better at fleeing since you lived with me... I suppose I might have to curse you until you come back. Oh! I think I'll curse some rabbit ears onto you again, those were so cute! Love, Ivan Braginski PS. Why are you comparing me to Belarus? I am not asking to marry you, da? ~~~~~~~~ Creeper, 0o0 Cat tails, wings, puppy ears, freaking bear paws. Out of all of the kinky curses you've put on me, your guna go with the bunny ears. Mein Gott! I'll take my chances of asking England for a cure if you do! Try to find me now!, Prussia PS: Cause your a creepy stalker like her. Go bug Lithuania! 


	54. Oregon 5

Prussia, You're being chased by Russia? That guy cursed me once and I wound up getting chased by one of Norway's dragons! (How I managed to run from Portland all the way to Anchorage without getting burnt, I'll never know...) Although Alaska removed the curse for me, I don't want to have any run-ins with him again if I could help it. I don't think he would keep chasing you if you escape to California, so if you can find an escape tunnel that leads to an airport that could be helpful... Oregon ~~~~~~~~~ Oregon, Stupid Russia. Yeah, Russia, England, and Norway are the only ones I know that can use magic. I didn't know Alaska could. I'll ask him later. Oh don't worry! I'm where he'll never find me! Kesesesese~! Secret hiding spot, Prussia 


	55. Russia 9

Gilbunny, you are my Gilbunny, of course I'd go with the classic to start off with! But what you do not realise is that my magic has always been stronger than England's and he well knows it, da? I'll just make the curse worse until you either come to the party or turn completely into a cute little rabbit. Then perhaps I can give you to Raivis as a birthday present! And now I know where to find you, since I'm also at England's house and watching you in the middle of his magic circle as you read this. Your bunny ears are very cute like I remember! Love, Ivan Braginski PS. Really? I don't think we're alike at all... and I already bugged Lithuania, I'm listening to his conversation with Poland right now! It's very dull actually, but sometimes interesting information comes up. Did you know my Litva likes his hot chocolate with cinnimin in it? I had no idea, he never told me before. But now I can give him his cocoa with cinnimin, he'll realise I know him best and come back to me, da ~~~~~~~~~ Creeper, How the hell do I look like a freaking BUNNY? Huh...that's true. Plus eyebrows always finds a way to mess up. Like that one time...wait I'm not going there. Keseseseses~~! And THAT is where you're wrong! Um, you didn't curse Iceland instead of me, did you? Berlin's gonna kill you. Cause I'm in Moscow with Poland! Keseseseses! Oohps. I mean...FLEEE! Running away again, Prussia PS: *sigh* I don't even know anymore... Cinnamin? I prefer beir & sprinkles in mine. I still say Baltics would leave first chance they got. I know I did. 


	56. Russia 10

Gilbunny, Oops, you're right, it was Iceland! But that's okay, I'll bring him to Raivis' party too. Then maybe the Nordics will come! And you're in Moscow? Well, the search continues, I'll find you soon! But maybe you'll come easier if I offered you cocoa with beer and sprinkles in it? I would think vodka and sunflower seeds would be nicer though... Love, Ivan Braginski ~~~~~~~~~ Stupid, Wow. Your gunna have a pissed Berlin and Norway after your ass. And I KNOW Norway's magic is equal to yours! Plus I think the Nordics would kill you for messing with their "baby brother." Not in Moscow anymore~! I'm far away! Hm, as tempting as that may sound, no. I already told ya vodka is nasty and that I like knapweeds better. Hiding, Prussia 


	57. Russia 11

Gilbunny, Well I did fix Iceland's bunny ears, but Norway hasn't gotten back to me about my offer for the birthday party yet. I think Finland was thinking about going anyway to watch over Estonia and if he went then Sweden would go which might have brought Denmark along too. If he came he would drag in Norway anyway... you know I've just realised that those five usually end up dragged into things together, strange da? Well anyway, I'm hoping they'll all decide to come. I left Iceland with Moscow under the understanding that he'll attend the birthday. It's not as if I'm keeping him or anything, I only want Raivis to have a very good birthday, da? ... well, would it help to know we'll have an open bar? Raivis is a heavy drinker so I thought it would be a good idea. Anyway, I'm still looking for you, but I'll find you eventually and I'm still trying to decide on a good curse to use next! Love, Ivan Braginski PS. You know, I might use the puppy ears, those were very cute last time and since you reminded me... ~~~~~~~~~~ Russia, Yup, sounds like the Nordics. Stuck together like glue. I don't know why my sister continues to follow them around like a lost puppy, or why she joins in their antics. Wait. *Counts on fingers* WHERE'S BERLIN? She's ALWAYS with the Nordics! MEIN GOTT YOU ATE BERILN! Poor Iceland, I dont think Moscow likes him very much. Are you SURE you won't try to get him to "become one" with you? Pft! Raivis? A heavy drinker? I don't believe that. Hey! No more curses you jerk! Still hiding, Prussia PS: Damn, I shouldn't have reminded you. 


	58. Russia 12

Gilbunny, Da, they are always together! It reminds me of when I was little and my sisters and I stayed together all the time. It was fun! We built snowmen and played happily until... well until we got firmer governments and... darker things happened... but that's all in the past! I have lots of people with me now, and we're having a birthday just like a family, even if Ukraine's not here and Belarus is scary! And no, I did not eat Berlin, who is telling you such things? I suppose she'll come too if the Nordics go, will you go to protect her from me then? Not that I would do anything to her, but I don't expect you to believe that! And I'm sure Iceland will get along fine with little Moscow, don't worry so much! It's true, Raivis drinks a lot! I would have also found it strange, but when he lvied with me I found him many times stealing vodka and getting drunk without permission. I had to punish him a lot for it, but apparently he doesn't get drunk as often now. He still drinks though, so an open bar would be best. Anyway, I used some of your old clothes to focus the curse this time, so you should be sporting two adorable puppy ears right now! I can just imagine them... such a cute puppy you'll be if you wait too long before coming to my house! I'll be waiting! Love, Ivan Braginski ~~~~~~~~ Russia, ...Welcome to Life...*sigh* If Iceland is there then of course Berlin would go, with the Nordics right behind her. Yeah, if she goes I'ma go to protect my little shwester. And I don't believe you'd leave her alone! The Berlin Wall, ringing any bells? If she's already there, then I'm on my way. Hmm, that's interesting. I'll have to talk bier with him later. Jerk. Stupid puppy ears. On my freaking way, Prussia 


	59. Germany 10

Berlin? Actually, I thought she was with you. I haven't seen her. Is the dummkopf Ivan bothering you again? I can knock some sense into him...but not just for you! That icy bastard was harassing Feliciano earlier... -Ludwig ~~~~~~~~ Nein. I think she's at Raivis's birthday with the other Nordics. *sigh* they're ALL in freaking Russia so I'm on my way to protect our shwester from him. Plus Russia cursed me & now I have white puppy ears and a tail. Sure! Come on over. Landing in Russia, Prussia 


	60. Germany 11

Ah...yes. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble. I'll be there soon. -Germany ~~~~~~~~ I dont think you have to worry about that. Moscow and her are chatting away in this weird mix of German & Russian. It's creepy. Well I'm hiding from Russia in his bathroom because he kept petting my head. Damn Russian. Waiting, Prussia 


	61. Germany 12

Ah. As long as she's not drinking, I suppose she'll be alright. Oh, whatever you do, don't look in his bathroom cabinets. -Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~ I'm not sure. She could be. Gott, stupid Russia. *looks at caninates* Why? Must resist! Prussia 


	62. Hungary 4

Gilbert! what's wrong? why are you drinking so much! please put the beer down! stop worry me you crazy drunken german! please? *Worried look* i... i always remembered our past... every second i could, i remembered... im sorry if this is my fault... hungary. ~~~~~~~~~ Hungary! *blush* N-nothing's wrong! I always drink a lot. *shaky laugh* D-Don't worry, I'm sober. A-And I'm sorry if I worry you, *blush* I don't want you to worry. I'm sorry if I made you think that I think you think about the past. I guess...I-I have a few regrets and mistakes that I wanna fix. I know that I can't fix them. Hungary, it's not your fault. It's never your fault. It's my fault. A-And I have a small confesstion to make. *blush* your first frying pan, ya know the one you got as a wedding gift? W-Well, I gave it to you. Just incase you ever needed to protect yourself from Roddy. H-Hungary. *blush* Szeretlek. (A/N: I Love You in Hungarian), I-Ich lebe dich, Pr-Gilbert 


	63. Russia 13

Gilbunny, I'm so glad you've decided to come! Do not worry, your ears will return to normal after the party! Of course that means you'll be seen by everyone with puppy ears, but I think it will be cute, da? Your shwester and Raivis will be happy to see you as well! Love, Ivan Braginski ~~~~~~~~~~ Jerk, I broke your window climbing through it. Sorry. I'm in your bathroom avoiding everyone. I said I'd come, and I'm here, but I never said I'd actually talk to anyone. Oh yeah, is Berlin drinking again? Cause Denmark always manages to convince her to have a drinking contest with him. Don't you dare try to make me come out, Prussia 


	64. Germany 13

Agh. Just...go check on her, or something? I might not be able to make it... Feliciano doesn't want me missing dinner... Uh...you don't want to know. Trust me. -Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, Denmark does always manage to convince her into drinking contests. Since when did our shwester become more of a party animal then the awesome me? Why does she even hang around the Nordics? *pokes cabinate* But the awesome me wants to know. I wanna know, Prussia 


	65. Germany 14

Eh. Probably some female hormones or something... Nothing I know about. If you want to know so bad, go ahead and look. Don't say I didn't warn you, though. -Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~~ Ugh, glad I just had her when she was a cute simple to understand child. You on the other hand, have to deal with her for the rest of your life! Keseseseses! She is your Capitol now! I guess, but lean on the fact that I think she likes Iceland. Can you just tell me? I'm not afraid to open it but I wanna know what's inside. Playing with Russia's hair gel, Prussia 


	66. Russia 14

Gilbunny, you're missing out on a great party! Berlin got drunk and is stripping for us all as we speak! Of course if you want to stop her you're going to have to come out, I won't let anyone else stop her until you do! Love, Ivan Braginski ~~~~~~~~~~ AAAHHH! DONT LOOK AT MEIN SHWESTER! I KILL YOU! *brakes down the door* ALICE BEILSCHMIDT! GET DOWN FROM THERE! *Tackels sister*, Prussia 


	67. Hungary 5

*Tears up and blushes* G-gilbert...Nagyon szeretlek. i mean it... Please keep safe... You don't have to regret anything. You have always been fine... just the way you are... *Sobs* Szeretlek! Hungary ~~~~~~~~~~ H-Hungary...Ich lebe dich. *gets tackled by Russia* OH SHIT! ELIZA-.../Hello Hungary! You don't mind if I molest Gilbunny, da?/ 


	68. Russia 15

Gilbunny, I would never look at your sister that way, da? But I have to say you looked simply darling when Berlin pointed out your puppy ears and started laughing. You went as red as a cheery, so cute! So I really had no choice but to pull you behind the bar and molest you, I hope you understand! Much love, Ivan Braginski ~~~~~~~~~~ AAAHHHH! BERLIN GET WEST! GET WEST! AH~! RUSSIA THAT'S SENSITIVE! OH~! AAAHH! ELLIIZZZAABBBEEETTAAA!, Prussia 


	69. Germany 15

What happened to Berlin? Lithuania just called me, screeching something like "Stripping and dancing drunk"? Go do something, dummkopf! -Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~~~ WEST HELP! RUSSIA! RAPE! HELP ME BRUDER! AAAHHH!, Prussia 


	70. Russia 16

Gilbunny, your puppy ears are so soft, and they're very pleasurable too, da? You're too cute when you beg for mercy! Now just give me a moment and I'll have your pants down~! Love, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~~ RUSSIA STOP! PLEASE! AAHH! NNOO! HELP ME! PLEASE! 


	71. Germany 16

Wh-what? Russia? Rape? I-I'll be right there...! Running to Russia, Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~~~ WEST HURRY! AAAHHH! IT BURNS! 


	72. Russia 17

Silly Gilbunny, you cannot hop away from me, everyone is far too drunk right now to save you! Now you can either suck on my fingers or you won't be prepared at all~! Love you forever and ever, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~~ AAAHHH! PULL IT OUT! PULlITOUT!PULLITOUT!PULLITOUT! PULL IT OUT! RUSSIA PLEASE! PULL IT OUT! AAAHHH! 


	73. Russia 18

Gilbunny, you're so warm, you know how I love you! Oh poo, here comes your interfering brother now... well I'm nearly done anyway, and by the looks of things only a few more tugs and you'll be done as well, aren't you lucky little one! ~~~~~~~~~~~ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *gasps for breath* West. *clings to Germany* Вы будете гореть в аду за это в один прекрасный день, Россия. И я буду смеяться над вашей боли. I'm so sorry Elizabeta, Prussia 


	74. North Italy 11

Ciao Prussia! You're safe now right? Russia didn't get you did he? He's really scary! Hoping you didn't get caught, Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~~~~ ...Yeah. I'm fine Italy. Don't worry. I'll be fine, Prussia 


	75. Russia 19

That may be little Gilbunny, but until that day comes you'll always remember that your cute little ass is mine! Kolkolkol... Love you cannot escape, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~~ I knew this was a trap from the beginning. I KNEW IT! Burn in Hell Braginsky! *evil laugh* And I know the perfect way to get back at you. *glances at Moscow* Protect your little daughter Russia, or she may end up gone from you. I will NEVER belong to you, and Hungary saved this ass too many times for it to be anyone else's! I WILL escape, Prussia 


	76. California 1

Dear "Sir Awesome" Prussia, Organ said we invited you to a round of paintball, right? I'm on my way to Russia*growls* to pick up Alaska, can you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid? - California PS. is he drunk, because if that...red thing let him, i am gonna skin him alive, chop off Russia's balls and give the to Balarus as earings! ~~~~~~~~~~ California, No promises, I'm not there anymore. Ja, Alaska is drunk. Everyone was. Awesome, Prussia 


	77. Russia 20

Oh Gilbunny, you weren't so confident minutes ago. But I'll let you go for now. And Moscow is more than capable of defending herself from the little shadow of a country you are. Tell me, how long do you think it will take for those of Prussian blood to lose their pride and decide they are actually Germans? Then you will disappear. That must be terrible... unless you realise that most of what you once were is still a part of me, Kaliningrad. Perhaps if you realise your name has changed and you are my enclave instead of a nation you'll be allowed to survive... Love, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~~~ Are you sure? Because you forgot one important thing. When I took Berlin, I also took Moscow! And all of East Germany is PROUD of the Prussian blood in their veins! They'll NEVER lose their pride! And if I die, then I'll be able to see mein Vati again. I will never bow to you, Prussia 


	78. Germany 17

Bruder, I do hope you're feeling better from that...incident -cough-? Worried, Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~~ I'm alright West. Take care of Berlin & Moscow. I brought them to save them from Russia. Tired and sad, Prussia 


	79. California 2

growls* THAT FUCKING IDIOT! *drags Alaska by his foot, then pauses* Berlin's here too? *shrugs and drags both away* Thanks for telling me, how mad do you think Russia'll be when he notices all the vodka on fire?*smirks* You mind if i drop into Germany to hand over Berlin? She's cool an all, but drunk she's just yeah... California ~~~~~~~~~~ Pissed as Hell. We have Berlin. You probably have Iceland with you, but drop him off. We'll claim responsibility for him. We'll wait, Prussia 


	80. Germany 18

Very well, then...feel better soon, East. Here for you, Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~~ Ja, West, I'll be bouncing around in no time. You know me. Danke Bruder. Ich lebe dich, Prussia 


	81. Russia 21

Kolkolkol... you took little Moscow? I wonder at your stupidity sometimes Gilbunny. If she let you take her she'll have some plan in mind. Though none the less you know I'll stop at nothing until I get her back and punish you for thinking you can get petty revenge against me this way. You like writing your own death warrents, don't you? Love, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~~ She's drunk & unconscious stupid. *strokes Moscow's hair & sighs* Come get your daughter. I'm sick & twisted, but not that sick & twisted. Brought her because she's Berlin's friend, and like my second sister. Just get her and leave. Don't touch any of my family, the ones I love, or me. Or I WILL kill Moscow. Maybe, Prussia 


	82. Germany 19

Ich leibe dich auch. On a side note, both Berlin and Moscow are here now... Did you want them? -Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~~ Danke, Ja, put Berlin in her room, Russia should be on his way to pick her up soon. Hungary might come too. So much work to do, Prussia 


	83. Hungary 6

Growls* R-Russia... *Pulls out frying pan* Damn you. Leave Gilbert alone! hungary. ~~~~~~~~~~ Elizabeta, I'm fine now. West rescued me. I'm luring Russia over here in case you wanna wack him over the head. Get to Germany fast. I love you, Gilbert 


	84. Russia 22

You are so silly, Gilbunny. I'll be right over to pick her up! Love, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~~~ No, it's because I have a Heart. I'll bring her out when your here. I hate you, Prussia 


	85. Hungary 7

i-I'll be right there! i promise! i want to hurt russia... *Growls* A-And... I-I love you too... (- Not used to it yet) Hungary. ~~~~~~~~~~ Kay, I'll be waiting. I know, I'm still not used to it and I said it. But I mean it, Prussia 


	86. Germany 20

Ja, I'll do that. I must say, I'm rather eager to see Miss Hungary knock some sense into that vodka-gurgling ass. Your Bruder, Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~ I'm gunna have to talk to Berlin about how she runs her life. I know, she's on her way. I'm excited too! Your brother, Prussia 


	87. Russia 23

I'm coming up your front walk now, Moscow had better be ready to go! I still love you, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~~ Nein, She's talking a shower. Don't worry, she can wear the spare clothes she left here. I'll send her out when she's ready & said goodbye to Berlin. I hate you, Prussia 


	88. Germany 21

Yes, I'm concerned for her as well. She spends too much time with those damn Soviets... Perhaps we can get together and go drinking after Russia leaves? I miss the old times, Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~~ She only spends time with Moscow, who has the most sanity of all the Soviet Nations desite being Russia's daughter. I'm talking about her time with the Nordics. Berlin is in love with Iceland, that's why. Ja, I'd like that. I do too, Prussia 


	89. Hungary 8

Knock**knock* GERMANY! PRUSSIA! Are you guys alright! Hungary. ~~~~~~~~~~ *sticks head out window* He's at the front of the house Elizabeta! Get him for me, baby! We're fine, by the way. 


	90. Russia 24

Da, I will wait Gilbunny, but only for five minutes. Then I'm coming~! Maybe we can play again! Love, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~~~ KESESESESESES~~! Have fun getting pummeled by Elizabeta~! *watches Hungary jump Russia*, Prussia 


	91. Germany 22

Ah...I suppose I don't know Berlin as well as I thought...Iceland, ja? Odd choice...but oh, well. Needing some bier, Ludwig ~~~~~~~~~~~ Ja, odd choice indeed. Oh! And Hungary is currently beating the shit outta Russia, come watch & be ready to intervene if Russia gets the upper hand. I want some too, Prussia 


	92. Hungary 9

Shakes head and grips pan* I-It's alright... he is bad... it wont hurt anybody... *Creeps around the house* ~~~~~~~~~~ Ja, would it help if I told you he raped me? *watches with Germany* 


	93. Germany 23

Finally... -goes to watch- ~~~~~~~~~~ *makes room for Germany* 


	94. California 3

Ahh, sorry, my bad? Is it really alright to drop him off? Wont the others follow and be mad if you 'kidnapped' their little bro? I- GROSS! *alaska threw up on me* FUCKIN HALFWIT! WHY THE HELL AM I IN CHARGE OF YOUR DRUNK ASS! *"accidently" drags alaska into a pole* Ugh, sorry, you wouldn't mind if i used your shower? Danm, i was hoping on a better first impression...Cali PS. ever try breaking into your boss' house? i broke into the white house once and held the err...first dog(?) hostage at BB Gun point.. ~~~~~~~~~~ It's alright. I need to talk to the Nordics either way. Keseseses~! Sure, go ahead. Be mindful of Hungary beating the shit outta Russia in the front lawn. Yeah, I did ode, when Old Fritz was in charge. I miss that man. Sweet. See ya soon, Prussia 


	95. Hungary 10

W-W-WHAT? *jumps out and continually hits russia with pan* IHATEYOU! hungary ~~~~~~~~~~ Oooooh! He's gunna feel THAT in the morning. *records the show* 


	96. Hungary 11

*Gets scratched on the face and bleeding* o-ow... *tries to stand up* hungary. ~~~~~~~~~~ Oh no! *rushes out with first aid kit* I'll patch you up, don't worry! *helps Hungary into house* 


	97. Germany 24

...How is she bending his arm like that...? -kinda wierded out- ~~~~~~~~~~ I don't know...*watches Hungary fall and scratch her face* LIZZY! *rushes outside, grabs Hungary, kicks Russia in the balls and flees inside* 


	98. California 4

Ah, thank you. That's really awesome of you ;) It's kinda sad that it's easier to talk to you then dad, we haven't even met yet. *grins viciuosly* You are getting that on tape right? Did you have anything to do with that, cuz if so you are like epic. I'll be there soon, the other idiot got sick too. -The Irritaded But Psycotically Grinning State Of Cali ~~~~~~~~~~ No prob! That's because I'm awesomer than America! *smiles evilly* Of course I got in on tape! I'm bandaging Lizzie's face because she fell & scratched her cheek. What, Hungary beating up Russia? Of course! *sigh* I don't see what my sister sees in that boy. Hurry, Prussia 


	99. Hungary 12

*smiles* you are acting like you always do when you see me beat up...hehheh. i'm pretty strong, gilbert. ~~~~~~~~~~ *Blush* I-I know that! I-I just dont like seeing you hurt. Emotionally or physically. 


	100. Hungary 13

G-Gilbert... *looks away and blushes* I-I'm not a child...*lays on gilberts shoulder* not anymore... ~~~~~~~~~~ I know, but...I want you to be forever safe & happy. *puts arm around Hungary's shoulders* And you don't have to be a child to let me patch you up. 


	101. 100th Review Fanfic READ & REVIEW

In celebration of the 100th review, I shall make a fanfic that is tied to this. Should I make it: Prussia gets raped by Russia or Hungary beats up Russia? Tell me & it shall be done! 


	102. California 5

Impatiant bugger~ She's ok right? You gotta give me a copy...maybe two so i can give on as a gift to Poland, let him do what he wants...You are awesomer from what i can tell. I..it's maybe because of his falts that she likes him, after all isn't loving someone about accepting them completely? *sigh* I just hope he feels the same, i don't want her to get hurt..Open up, yeah?*kicks back door cuz hands are occupied with holding the boys* -Cali ~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah, she's fine. Sure, West's making copies now. Of course I'm awesome, I invented the word! Yup, maybe. Love is a complicated thing. I worry for her heart too. Sure, be right there!, Prussia 


	103. California 6

Dude i would hug you, but vomit is truely a revolting thing. *dumps boys on ground* Well, nice to officially meet you, Sir Awesome~ Mind escorting me to a shower?...hmm..i will hug you when i get out, maybe your brother too...*grins mischeviously* how do you think he'll react? ~~~~~~~~~~ Sure. He'd be like, 'On great another random weirdo in my house!' *nudges Iceland* Meh. I'll pick him up later. *Moscow walks in* Oh! Anastasiya! Your spending the night, and your father's a bloody pulp. Could you also escort this wonderful State to a shower? /Moscow: *sigh* Avay for five minutes, und dis. Da, follov me. *becons toward California*/ 


	104. California 7

Anastasiya is long can i call you Ana or Sinya! Can i please call you Sinya? please? *follows moscow* Unless you prefer Moo-Moo? What if i tackle-hug him Cali style? *raises eyebrow* Wonderful? Careful your compliments might go to my head~ Wouldn't want another air-head do we?...*looks at iceland and alaska*...how much ice do you got?...and dye? ~~~~~~~~~~~ /Moscow: Alice calls me Ana, you may call me that. *walks off*/ Hmm, same thing cept he'll add American to his thoughts. Ugh, nein. Berlin is air-headed enough. A lot, why? What color dye? Oh! That rhymed! Awesome rapper, Prussia 


	105. California 8

Well, my dear awesome friend, imagine, if you will, a tub of ice water with red dye that is light enough to be pink, then...we dump the two idiots in to er..'help' them sober up, all recorded of course. B-but why not Sinya? It's cute and uniqe just like you, moo-moo~ American, really? Ugh, then i- *takes quick shower* -gotta find a way for it to be strictly Californian...hmm...what if i tackle him into a piggy back ride singing just the way i am? OH! Hug! *tackles prussia and nuzzles shoulder* ~~~~~~~~~~~ Keseseseses~! Let's do it! Then he'd just think your Italy in disguise. *pats Cali's head then runs to get stuff* /Moscow: I-I suppose. If you are goin to be so persistent/\\Berlin: Wow that was a good nap! *stretches* Hhmm.\\ My sister, the only known being who does not have hangovers. Quick, grab those two!, Prussia 


	106. Russia 25

AH! WHat is she, part Belarus? GET OFF ME! NOOOO! *is hit several times with a well weilded frying pan* Kolkolkol... *draws water pipe and starts having an epic battle, during which Hungary is injured and taken inside* Gilbunny, how is it that female nations are stronger than you? AH! *is kicked in balls* KOLKOLKOLKOLKOKLKOLKOL Moscow, you will have to come home sometime and you know it! I don't fully believe you were kidnapped anymore, and WE'RE LEAVING. If you don't come now it will be much worse when you eventually do. And Gilbunny, all this has done is shown me another person I could use against you in the future, da! LOVE, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~~ No one is part crazy as your sister. Yup, she may be stronger than me, but I loved her ass-kicking! *records epic fight, takes Hungary in, kicks Russia in balls* Ass, you scratched her! /Moscow: I was half kidnapped half convinced by Berlin. *sad sigh* Da Папа...Have fun going home alone~!*goes to help Berlin make breakfast*/ YOU TOUCH HUNGARY YOU DIE!, Prussia 


	107. North Italy 12

Ciao Prussia! Yay! That's great you're safe now! I was really worried about what he would do to you! Glad you're safe!, Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~~~~ Ita-chan! You and Roma should come for breakfast! Oh don't worry about awesome me, Prussia 


	108. California 9

Hell yeah! *glomps Moscow* Thank you Sinya!*nuzzles* Moo-Moo's taller, Berlin too...oh well, i'm just fun-sized! *grabs alaska* i'm kinda obligated to get him, LETS GO! *runs three steps before pausing* We gotta dump 'em at the same time...Sinya! Can you record for us? Please? *puppy eyes* ~~~~~~~~~~~ /Moscow: Da, I'm Russian! Vat you expect?/\\Berlin: Keseseseses~! Ana's tallest, I'm in the middle, and Cali here is the shortest! But we're all loved!\\ Is Berlin in a Christian mood again? Whatever. *grabs Iceland while Moscow grabs Berlin* /Moscow: Go, I'll hold Ice & record! * Holds up camcorder* Oh, and Папа is pissed. Don't go out for avile./ 


	109. Hawaii 1

Aloha! I'm the state of Hawaii. I've been trying to contact you for awhile now, but Germany wouldn't give me your address. (HA. HE DIDN'T HAVE TO.) I would like to propose that we start the Ex-Nation Support group. If you didn't know, I was a country too, until a bunch of Americans decided they didn't like my government and took over. (I'm over it now. Sort of. ((okay not really)) At least now America has to take care of the complicated politics stuff.) Since we both understand how frustrating it can be to no longer be nations. (We'll probably just go get really drunk and whine about it a little. But hey, that sounds good too.) Please let me know if you are interested. Aloha! Hawaii ~~~~~~~~~~ Hey! What? West wouldn't give my address? So unawesome of him. Stupid America, sure! Let's go! Ex-Nations of awesome unite! Ja, that sounds good! :D Totally interested, Prussia 


	110. Germany 25

Argh, sorry. Did I miss Russia being annihilated? Italy needed me to tie his shoes... ~~~~~~~~~ Yup, don't worry! We got it on video! 


	111. California 10

*Blinks and tilts head* Does this mean Alaska and i gotta spend the night? I'm not short, i'm fun sized! Ok, ready? On three! One, Two, Three!*drops Alaska in tub* ~~~~~~~~~~~ Yup! *Drops Iceland when Alaska is dropped* *Moscow records* Keseseseseses~! 


	112. Russia 26

Dear Gilbunny, I'm home now. Tell Moscow when she eventually comes back as we all know she must, she will be punished severely, da! Love, Ivan PS. I might have to punish you as well, but I think that can wait until I train Belarus to distract Hungary. It could take some time since I don't actually want to go near my sister. ~~~~~~~~~~~ Ass, Don't you dare harm Moscow! I won't send her home if you do! Hugging scared Moscow, Prussia PS: If you try, I'll tell Belarus your plan 


	113. Russia 27

Dear Gilbunny, It doesn't matter if you don't want to let her go home, she will have to eventually because she is a capital city of a nation. If she doesn't return there the city would crumble and in turn so would she. And I wouldn't hurt her, I would only discipline her, you see the difference, da? As for Belarus, she's always believed me above all others and she doesn't like you, so why would you be believed? Love, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~~ True, but *get's cut off* /Moscow: D-Da. I'll come home Папа./ Moscow! *glares* I DO have scars to prove myself. Trying to stop Moscow, Prussia 


	114. Russia 28

Moscow, I'm so pleased you've come to your senses! I promise I'll only punish you a little bit then! Oh, and you're not allowed to talk to Gilbunny anymore since he's a bad influence on you. Love, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~~~ /Moscow: D-Da. Da Папа./ Wait! That's not fair! Berlin and Moscow are best friends! Pissed, Prussia 


	115. California 11

Yay! And Sinya gets to stay! And if your Dad tries to take you, i'll fight him! *pulls out twin gold pick-axes with california flag engaved on it* It's not like i haven't before~ He scares Oregon and i gotta protect my little almost-Canada! I want a copy! ~~~~~~~~~~ /Moscow: N-no! I-I'll go. Don't vorry about me! I'll be fine./ /Berlin: *turns to Prussia* Stop her Bruder, he'll hurt her./ *sigh* Nothing I can do. Don't worry Cal, you'll get a copy, Prussia 


	116. Russia 29

Oh, they're friends, Gilbunny? Well then let's follow their example and be friends too comrade! I wouldn't mind her staying with Berlin if I got to stay too, da? ~~~~~~~~~~ Ja, THEY are friends. Not us. NEVER us. *Hugs Hungary* 


	117. Russia 30

Well, if you want Moscow to stay for planning this... party or whatever it was she's here for, I'm going to stay too! We'll have fun again together, da Gilbunny? Love, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~~ S-Stay then! B-But stay in the guest room! *escapes to basement with Hungary* 


	118. North Italy 13

Ciao Prussia! OK! I'll try to come and bring fratello too! Should I bring pasta? OK! I won't!, Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~~ Yeah! All in awesome California Ita! Bring EVERYTHING! Food, music, religion, it's an awesome World Melting Pot Party! See you there~! 


	119. Russia 31

Yay! I get to stay at Gilbunny's house! You won't mind if I tear down these crosses in the guest room, da? I find them really silly and unnecassary, so I'll just do it anyway. I hope Moscow has fun and I'll explore your hosue mroe later, da? Love, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~ NEIN! My Iron Crosses! WHERE did you go? The guest room has no crosses! Oh for the love of-If your in Berlin's room she'll kill you! Ummm...? Nein? ~Prussia 


	120. California 12

umm...Sinya~ *glomps* Your dad is really tall! erm...Bye Prussia! Use protection! Richie, such wierd things happen at your house in so little time~ It's fun! Who's all here now? - /Moscow: Da./ What? /Hungary: EXCUSE YOU?/ /Henrich: Ja, and this is normal./ *Prussia & Hungary return* Well...Berlin, Moscow, Russia, Henrich, Hungary, West, Alaska, Iceland, and awesome me! :D ~Prussia 


	121. America 1

Dude, Gilbert. The two most awesomest countries needed to start exchanging letters, so I thought I'd go ahead, being the hero I am. I felt like an ass not knowing you were doing this man! BTW, I broke my PS3, and I knew you had one,..so I kinda took it. I'll get back by err..*mummblemumblemumble* OKAYSEEYAS ~Alfred(America) ~~~~~~~~~~ America, I'M SO MUCH MORE AWSOMER THAN YOU! Plus you are an ass. *jawdrop* Dude what the Hell? It's MY PS3! Ask Japan for a new one! By the way, you gunna be in Cali for the awesome party she's throwing? Party in the U~S~A~!, Prussia 


	122. Poland 2

Prussia,like totally sorry I havn't wrote in like a TOTALLY LONGGGGGGG TIME MY COMPUTER HAS TURNED RUSSIAN ON ME! Toats thank like AH-LL of the letters I send to Liet are found and I TOTALLY LIKE WOULD MAKE MOSCOW IT'S OWN COUNTRY THENNNNN MAKE WARSAW THERE CAPITOL. YEP THATS WHAT I'LL DO and you picked Magenta over HAWT PINKKKKK! And we like toats both know you would TOTALLY HEART becoming one with ...basks...in...ur...ah-somness. LOL! I LIKE TOTALLY KNEW IT! And you must like totally say that I am AH-SOME NOT AWESOME AH-SOME for this I plan to invade Austria (LIKE TOTALLY NOT LIKE THAT LIKEMORE AS IN WIPE HIS ARSTIOCRAT FACE OF THE MAP I KNOW YOU WOULD DO IT URSELF BUT WITH THE WHOLE NOT BEING ON THE MAP THING) that might like TOATALLY help with the Luh-ve life. LUH-VE -POLAN AKA FELIKS ~~~~~~~~~~ Poland, You know it's time to kill your computer when it turns Russian. Yeah, I think you scare Moscow for some reason. Um, yeah. No man, "becoming one" with Russia was enough. Yup. Lizzie & I are together. I'm sorry, but you can't harm Specs, that's my job. Dude, party. At Calinfornia. You in? Totally Awesome, Prussia 


	123. Alaska 7

What the hell did I get myself into? Sorry I was gone, Prusse. I was having a "father-son-bonding-time" with America. He insisted upon it. /shudders. Russia, if you do anything, I will kill you. Tsar and I are more than capable. /sweetly smiles. ~~~~~~~~~~ Nice. No biggie. Say, potluck. In California. You in? 


	124. Spain 1

Hola! Como Estas? I see you decided to do these letters! I think this is maravilloso! Let's hope you don't get roped into something weird. Si? Ja ja ja! Tu amigo,Spain. ~~~~~~~~~~ Hey Spain~! Yup! I'm so awesome! Thanks. Ja, I'll keep that in mind! Your awesome friend, Prussia 


	125. Russia 32

Berlin's room? Strange... if it were Berlin's room I would've expected something more feminine. Oh well, it's nice and bare now. I like it, it's less bloodstained then the rooms back home! My lapushka Moscow is doing well, da? Love, Ivan ~~~~~~~~~~ Berlin? Feminine? Bwahahaha~! That's priceless! She hates girl things, hell she was a Knight. She still has her Knightly pride. Is it? I thought she still...never mind! Ja, Berlin, Cali, and her are planning an awesome party in California. 


	126. Hungary 14

blushing from what California said and hides her face* g-glad to be back... but i still have this weird feeling.. a feeling a cold, darkness, and vodka.. (talking about russia of course) ~~~~~~~~ Well...he's here too...yeah. Say, party in California. You wanna go? 


	127. California 13

Ahhh~ I mean no offence Miss Hungary! I`ve been around South Carolina to much...she`s a perv~ And Dad always said, "If your gonna do it, do it right"...but then again he threw a fit when New York did do it.. Why is sex called "It"? Oh! Well, i`m glad to know? Do you ever just facepalm so many times it leaves a mark, Richie? ~~~~~~~~~~ I dunno, but my Vati always called sex "It" too! /Henrich: Once. Just once./ 


	128. Germany 26

Bruder, what's that Russia doing here? I thought Elizabeta knocked him senseless? ~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah, but Moscow is only allowed to be here on the condition that he stay too. You know how those two are. They're like bier and wurst. A perfect troublemaking duo. I think he may be in Berlin's room. 


	129. California 14

It's wierd, right? People are so weird..ahah..that's just cuz some people open the doritos on the wrong side...though i would consider myself a ranker if a said any names..how's Ratchet? ~~~~~~~~~~ Yup! (Doesn't have a clue what you just said) /Henrich: She's good. *pets Ratchet who just jumped onto his lap*/ Ew. Cat. We're dog people Hen, dog people. Prussia 


	130. California 15

'who open the wrong side of doritos' is basically calling someone stupid, 'ranker' is asshole...sometimes i feel like a 1904 in sacratomato... You can't both? Thay are both amazing animals, i love Jay, she is the apple to my pie! ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh. Yeah, I feel like an old man from 2000 BC! /Berlin: You ARE that old./ Oh. Yeah, whole family owns & raises dogs while he's the only one with a cat. /Henrich: Whatever. Maybe I'm too awesome for you!/ Yeah, and maybe France will finally shag England. Get a clue Hen. Awesome, Prussia 


	131. California 16

eheh...that's not what i ment, 1904 and sacratomato are nicknames for some of my cities, like devil's den and frisco...though they hate that.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ *turns to Henrich* /Henrich: *sigh* I would explain it to you, but it's funnier to see you make a fool out of yourself./ Thanks Hen, thanks a lot. 


	132. Alaska 8

Umm... Sure. Why not? I'll make something to bring, kay? Who all is gonna be there? ~~~~~~~~~ All of your siblings, all the Nations, and I think a couple of animals. 


	133. Russia 33

Oh. So not only does she want to go somewhere else, but it's to that American pig's house? *creepy grin* I see. - Woah there! I said they were planning it! Not actually going there! Geez! Oh, and West's gunna kick your ass fror being in our Schwester's room. Prussia 


	134. Germany 27

WHAT? YOU LET RUSSIA INTO BERLIN'S ROOM? You dummkopf! -goes to annihilate Russia- - I did NOT let him in there! I told him to use the guest room! It IS labeled in three languages! English, German, and freaking RUSSIAN! Oh! Can I watch! *goes to see Germany harass Russia* 


	135. North Italy 14

Ciao Prussia! OK! I'll bring everything that I can! Should I bring some games for us to play too? Can't wait for the party!, Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~~~ Everything Feli, everything. Cant wait either, Prussia 


	136. America 2

I'm not an ass! Heros can't be asses! IM AN AWESOME HERO HOW DARE YOU. IMA NUKE YOUZ. And I did ask him but he said "you keep breaking them America-san. You need to learn to take better care of things first." It's not my fault PS3'S OVER-HEAT ALL THE DAMN TIME!t And that Wii remotes fly through t.v. screens.. Anyway that's besides the point! Point is, You'll get it back in one(ish) piece after I pwn Denmark! Yeah I'll totally be there!- You did not just quote Miley Cyrus did you? ~America ~~~~~~~~~ No no, I'M AWESOME! I actually went through the trouble of getting drunk and coming up with that word at what was most likely age two! And I'm East Germany, to nuke me would cause more war. Hmm, I can see why then. Oh mein Gott, that happens all the time to me too! If it'd not back in ONE complete piece I'm chopping Florida off. Who's this Miley Cyrus? Is he awesome? Forever awesome, Prussia 


	137. Hungary 15

party? At California? Sure! If you come with me! ~~~~~~~~~~ Of course I'll come! 


	138. Spain 2

Hola again! I heard from Romano that there's gonna be una fiesta! He said that Italy told him about it! He says he might come but he might not. Something about "I don't want to be anywhere near that potato," I think... What was the point of this?~...Oh can I come to I can bring lots of food y musica! Si? Siempre tu amigo, Spain. ~~~~~~~~~~~ Aw well, his loss. EVERYONE is going! It's to celebrate moderate peace. Plus because it cures boredom. I thought I was "Potato 2"? Yeah! Come on over! Everything and everyone is invited! Ja! We want all kinds of stuff Tonio! Your Awesome friend, Prussia 


	139. Canada 1

dear Gilbert, so this is what you were doing when you said you were busy! awesome like always ;) New Prussia is missing you so why not put down the computer and visit us? missing the awesome Canada, p.s Alfred wants to know why you are so awesome. ~~~~~~~~~~ Mattie! Yeah, I've been doing this advice and letter thinggie. Yo, Cali is having an awesome party! :D You gotta be there Mattie! Tell my little Bruder I said hey, ya know what. Bring that little sucker so he can see his sister. Always awesome, Prussia 


	140. Lichtenstine 1

Dear Prussia, Since the other nations haven't been able to help me, I was hoping you could. How do you tell someone that you like them? I tried giving Big Brother hints..but he doesn't seem to be getting them. I'm starting to think there's nothing else I can do. Can you help me? Forever Graceful, Lichtenstein ~~~~~~~~~~ Well Lili, your Bruder's a pretty subborn man. If normal wats don't work, resort to shooting him and demanding his attention. I may not be big on advice, but even Switzerland will realize something if you just told him bluntly. Hope I helped you, Prussia 


	141. Poland 3

Gilbert, IKR! I got ah-nother computer this one with protection from Russian spy ware. Party at GURLS WERE UNFORGETABLE DAISY DUKES BIKINIS ON TOP. Is Liet coming I like err havn't seen him in a w-while he's like d-doing okay right. -Feliks PS: I'll tell Liz about ur ah-fficial relationship ~~~~~~~~~ Cool. I need one. Cali...Katy Perry? Seriously Poland? Um, yeah Lith's coming. He should be alright. Awesome, Prussia 


	142. California 17

m..1904 ~ is san diego, s is the 19th letter and d is the 4th letter; SD Sacratomato ~ is Sacramento, it refers to sacramento's tomato canning business Devils Den ~ is LA...im not sure why~ Frisco ~ San Fransico shortened~ helps? ~~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah, a bit. *elbows Henrich* I'll have to remember that because someone doesn't want to tell me. /Henrich: Shut up./ Henrich is mean to me! Hey, I invited everyone so we're all on our way for your party! See ya soon, Prussia 


	143. Russia 34

Oh, she's not going there? Well then that's fine, da? And I am not really afraid of your brother, so that does not worry me. Besides, I'm not going to be a pervert and go through her underwear drawer or anything like that, though under her mattress I did see some rather interesting photos of you doing a rather large array of embarrassing things while drunk. Perhaps I should take some for myself... kolkolkol... ~~~~~~~~~~ What the? Leave those pictures alone! 


	144. Brazil 1

Ola Prussia~ Hey there! This is Brazil, sending you a letter from the other half of the world, asking 'What's up~?' Soooo~ Anything new with you? Yeah I know we two don't really talk, but I like sending in these letters to other countries. Plus, I don't really know that much about Europe, since most of my political ties to others don't really include many European countries.. Tchau for Now~ -Luiza Vieira aka Brazil ~~~~~~~~~ Hey Brazil! Awesome. Nothing much is happening except for California's huge party at her place. It's to celebrate peace. See ya there maybe? Prussia 


	145. America 3

But I'm an awesoem HERO. Which is better than just plain awesome! So I'm better! You got drunk at age 2? Dude, I know you love beer, but..damn. I'm not that stupid. When I get my Xbox back from Kiku, I'll do it then. On live. Ya know? Though I could totally blow you to pieces if I wanted too. Nooo! Not Florida! You'll be destroying the joy of everyone who wants a vacation! Florida is loved by everyone! You can even ask osme other nations...They would know. Just make sure you don't mind tea stains on your shirt if you do. Err...a singer. No, she isn't. Off To Do Hero Stuff, America ~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah but I'm awesome. Actually I was 300 years old but I looked 2. No, you can't. Unless you want Germany, Hungary, Russia, Poland, and Alice after your pathetic ass. Too bad, its not as awesome as my 5 meters. Hmm. Whatever. Miley is such a guys name. Off to California to do awesome stuff, Prussia 


	146. North Italy 15

Ciao Prussia! OK! I will! Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~~~ Kay! Prussia 


	147. Poland 4

Dear Prussia, Delete the letter about Lilly sorry my computer gliched (RUSSIAN SPYWARE DETECTED). Well Liet will be there thats totally awesome. LOL LEAVE IT TO THE GOSSIP QUEEN TO AH-NOUNCE YOUR RELATIONSHIP LOL! Wait...no one told Russia 'bout the party right D: oh god in dat case PARTY AT MY PLACE NEXT WEEKEND BRING A DATE AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO! -Poland ~~~~~~~~~~ KESESES~! Sorry about the mix up. Too late! Power of Facebook did that. Just one question, will there be beer? Prussia. 


	148. Hungary 16

*smiles* Okay! Its a date then! i cant wait! ~~~~~~~~~ *blushes and smiles* J-Ja! A date. We're headin to Cali now, so see you there. 


	149. Russia 35

... you know now that I think about it, it's a bit weird that Berlin would keep so many pictures of you without pants. But I'm definitely taking some! ~~~~~~~~~ *blushes and scowls* Are you in Berlin's or Hungary's room? I SAID LEAVE THEM! *scratches neck* By the way, we're all halfway to America. Prussia 


	150. California 18

Alright! So long as nobody dies..strips..or burns down my house! I'm sure it'll be fun! Richie, you shouldn't be mean to Sir Awesome, it makes you a meanie *sticks out toung* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No promises! Yeah 'Richie' KESESESES~! /Henrich: *annoyed* Yes Cali./ KESESES~! Sir Awesome. 


	151. Russia 36

... what? ... WHAT? KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL I hope you like all your items in cinders, Gilbunny, because that's what's going to happen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DON'T BURN WEST'S HOUSE! Look! Ana's fine! /Moscow: *waves sheepishly*/ See! 


	152. California 19

*raises an eyebrow* Do you have a problem with my name for your brother, Sir Awesome? Have you ever pulled a prank using walkie-talkies? Where the hell did that name come from anyways? Not as bad as a 'snuggie' though.. ~~~~~~~~~~ KESESES~! Nope, just teasing him because it's such a CUTE nickname! I adore cute things! *pats Gilbird* /Henrich: *grumbles* And they ask why I wanna personify Vienna./ Don't even go there Hen. As for that stuff, hmmm...I don't know. Americans created them so they give them weird names. 


	153. Russia 37

Da, but did she ask permission to go to America? Nyet she did not. Oh, and by the way, while exploring your house I found a rather large room in the basement filled with books. Books with your handwriting Gilbunny! Could these be the diaries you're so fond of keeping? ~~~~~~~~~~~ Your an ass. *blinks* What color are they, because Alice has her own roomful of diaries. Plus we both write the same. 


	154. California 20

Meh, your fine as you are Richie. I-it wasn`t in my state though, right? Though walkie-talkies are kinda epic, so i wouldn`t mind that. ~~~~~~~~~~~ Hmm. I think in like New York or New Jersy or somewhere along the area! 


	155. California 21

Never really understood the New part, was there an old York or Jersy? Oh! I just remembered! Have you played a computer game called Amnesia? I hear it has the scariest monsters and that it takes place in Prussia! What`s your favorite game? I love the Sonic collection~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ I don't know. Ask America if you really wanna know I guess. O0O IWANTTHATAWESOMEGAME! Hmmmm. Either Call of Duty or Final Fantasy. 


	156. Russia 38

Well you're the one who left me alone at your house and took everyone to America. And they're black, does that help, Gilbunny? ~~~~~~~~~ Well maybe if you weren't a rapist we'd invite you. Purple or Red lining on the spine? 


	157. North Italy 16

Ciao Prussia! I already have everything ready! But I think that fratello's mad at me again! Italy Veneziano ~~~~~~~~~~ Great! Your brother's always mad about something. Just ignore his unawesomeness. We're in California now! Get over here! 


	158. Poland 5

Gilbert, AW-NESTLY ITS A PARTY AV-COURSE THERE'LL BE. 'Nother thing as I said before I like can't get aw hold of Liet I suh-wear I miss lil' Lithy so much ): stupid Russian. So like make sure he knows to be there. There is a toats awesome package with this its a dress for Lizzy for the party that I think is too your liking (;. Its a super duper (as in barely covers her vital regions) short green silk spagetti strap thats low cut with lace along the v-neck line (seriously she has a rack that could challenge Ukraine's) .Tell her I said to wear gold strappy heels and too wear her hair down. B-but one issue closet-swiss-loving-artisocrat will be there so kuh-eep a like really close eye on him. Another thing how do I distract Liet from the PHYSCHO BELARUSIAN I MEAN REALLY ITS SO UNFAIR ): the still-ahmazing-depressed Feliks ~~~~~~~~~~ Russia's at my house for some reason. Lith should be free. I will, don't worry. O0O AWESOME! Lizzie is gunna look so fucking hot in this! Specs ain't having my babe! Screw that! Hungary's my girlfriend now! Thanks so much Poland! Hmmm. I guess you can show him how much you love him more than she loves him. The awesomely grateful, Prussia 


	159. Canada 2

dear gilbert, see you there then ;) how many brothers do you have any way? Canada ~~~~~~~~~~ See ya there Birdie! I have three. West, Henrich, then New Prussia. He named himself Fritz Beilschmidt-Williams, right? 


	160. California 22

You ok? Seemed like you just foamed at the mouth for a bit there...never played final fantasy, didn't know about it until later and all the parts are kinda intimidating ~~~~~~~~~~ Keseseseses~! S-Sorry! Just saying it took place in Prussia made me happy. Anyway, Japan gave me a lot of games, and I hang out with your dad to play them sometimes. 


	161. North Italy 17

Ciao Prussia!

Ok! I'm coming! Maybe we can go to Walmart too! That sounds like fun!

Italy Veneziano

Keseseseseses~! Remember what happened last time we went to Walmart? Keseseseses~! The awesome me wants to race on the shopping carts again. 


	162. Puerto Rico 1

Hola Prussia!

This is Puerto Rico!

I heard from California that you're giving advice! Well, I'm not a nation or a state. I'm a freakin' commonwealth! America always bosses me around and treats me like his little pet. How can I get him and all the other nations to actually respect me?

~Iris Moralez Cabrera (aka Puerto Rico!)

Hey Puerto Rico!

Yeah, respect huh? Always a problem for awesome people. Anyway, have you tried rubbing your awesome victories in their faces? That works for about a week before they act like dicks again.

As for America, really there's not much you can do. I wanna help, but America's too much of an idiot for any advice to be permanent on him. 


	163. Russia 39

Well maybe if you said yes it wouldn't be rape. And it's purple lining, like my eyes, not yours da?

Nein! I will never say yes! Um, nein? H-Hey! W-Why don't you do me a huge favor? Feed our dogs. Oh, and be careful with Alaster. She hates strangers. 


	164. Poland 6

Lol yah tell her just to come over I'll just give her a makeover o_O why is R-russia at your house? YOU TELL HIM TO SET LIET FREE OR I SWEAR TO GAWD THAT I'LL SICK THE ENTIRE FORMER SOVIET UNION ON HIM INCLUDING BELARUS AND YES I AM THAT CRUEL. And don't worry 'bout austria I go the lil gun toting Swiss something too and yes they well awakardly be locked in a room together.*Sighs* Sorry I'm not in such of a good mood its not fair ): the Soviet Union clappse how many years ago? But he still keeps Lithy from my reach Liet does crush on Belarus that I can't denie but he does miss me he must? Its pure cruelty what Russia? (: On the Brightside looking forward to the party tell Hungary to come over at least five-six hours before the party.

The depressed -Poland

Ja, I'll tell her. Um, we have Moscow, and we ditched Russia there. Epp! J-Jeez Pol, warn me before you go apeshit. Well, from what Moscow tells me, the Soviet Union was locked together for so long, they don't know how to go on. Ain't that right Anya? *puts his hand on Moscow's shoulder*

/Moscow: H-Huh?/

Never mind. Yeah, we're all looking forward to it. Ja, I will!

The Awesome,

Prussia 


	165. America 4

...awesome heros of epic are still better.

Still, imagining two year old lookin' you chugging beer. Its...yeah. Whatever.

They all just want some of my heroicness. My ass is far from pathetic. Also, yes I can, because I'm always the hero!

Artie says I say 'hero' too much. Do I?

Florida is way larger than 5 meters, dude. WAAYY LARGER. Also it has amusement parks. Oohh yeahh~

Its wierd but there are worse names.

Already in Cali Doing Heroic Stuff,

Alfred

No, not really.

Dude, I was a Knight. It was technically a Rite of Passage for me!

Nope. Remember how you dated my sister for three months before you broke up? Well she said your ass lacked bounce. If you know what I mean.

Um, yup you do! And West says I use the word awesome too much. Awesome is an awesome word!

Oh yeah? Well how big is 'Florida' in your pants?

Is there? Huh, Americans.

We've landed!

Prussia 


	166. Seychelles 1

Okay, hey Awesome. xDD

A'kay, so let's begin.

I have a few questions for you, Gil :3

First of all, who's your favorite country, besides yourself of course?

Next, and a random question at that, what's your favorite color?

Mnkay, now, I just want to make sure- are you albino? xD

Lastly, I love the laugh, but why in the hell can't you laugh normally?

Love,

Seychelles

Hey Seychelles!

Ask away!

Okay, um...toughie. Maybe West since he's my Bruder. Lizzie defiantly because I'm madly in love with that awesome woman. Maybe Tonio & Franny too.

Red. Black. White. Yellow. I have a few.

Of course! I have white vitals and white hair on my vitals to prove it!

My laugh? What are you talking about? It is normal!

Oh hey! You going to Cali's awesome party?

The Awesome,

Prussia 


	167. Russia 40

Feed your dogs? I suppose I could do that... where is the dog food?

Oh, and I decided to read read some of these journals to find out whose they are. Since they start with "Today I was awesome" 99% of the time I'm going to assume they're yours.

I'm reading some from when you lived with me, they're not very nice at first but I found a rather interesting entry here, do you want to know what it says? I hardly think you remember every entry in these books.

In the cupboard. I hope they bite you.

You bastard! Have you no sense of privacy?

DONT READ IT! 


	168. America 5

Prussia,

Rite of Passage?...Okay. Too tired to figure out what that meant. I'm kind of over run with work that Obama suddenly dropped on me. It sucks man! Screw paper work...

...YOU HAVE A SISTER? WHEN WAS THIS?

Well, if she said something about it; must have meant she was lookin' at it a lot. Now what does that say?

Well...screw Ludwig, and the rest of them. We can say stuff like Hero, Heroic, awesome, EPIC, ANY TIME WE WANT BECAUSE WE'RE BETTER.

Err..Hm, Hold on, I'll try converting it to metric or whatever the hell you guys in Europe use?

This Might Take A While,

Alfred

Heh heh. You got paperwork!

No shit Sherlock! Ya know, silver curled hair, ruby eyes, awesome figure, once my capital but now she represents East Berlin! Gott, idiot!

W-Was(What)? N-Nein! You perv!

YEAH! AWESOME!

You don't use the metric system? Americans!

Prussia 


	169. America 6

Prussia,

Aw shut up! Damn...this stuff is so boring-

H-HEY. DUDE LET ME OUT OF THE OFFICE! THE DOOR IS LOCKED. NO!

The guys outside my office locked me in. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-

Oh,...Damn. When did this happen again? You think I'd remember something like that. I always remember smokin' chicks. Though, I don't ALWAYS date them...*cough*

Anyway, WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEIN? I'm no perv! THE HERO CANT BE A PERV!

HEROICLY EPIC AWESOMENESS. WOOT.

Thanks, now you won't know how much longer my penis is than yours. It's better a suprise anyway~

Maybe I AM a pervert...-*burp*

Nope! Just gas. Seeya!

Alfred

KESESESESESESES~~!

...You do realize I'm going to sock you when I see you, ja?

Of course Heroes can be pervs!

AWESOMENESS!

Still bet mine was awesomer, and longer!

Gross.

The Awesome,

Prussia 


	170. Russia 41

((Warning for Prussia's language))

Oh too late for that, it's very interesting to hear what you thought of me during those few months I'd thought I'd broken you. Here I thoguht you were lying somehow to me to escape, but it seems you really DID submit your mind to me... it is interesting, da?

Oh, and your dogs are very cute, da? The black one licked my hand when I fed him, but the brown one tried snapping at me. It's okay though, I put a muzzle on him so he can't hurt me. I hope you come back soon Gilbunny, it is boring here, da? I'm just going to read your journals more while I wait, da?

...Alice, sweetie, hit me if I get too wild. Henrich comfort your sister.

/Alice: J-Ja./

/Henrich: Ja./

*inhales & exhales* What the fuck do you expect? I may be a nation, but I'm also a goddamn human! You ever thought about asking others about their wars? That's the key to success shit head! All of us have Fight-Or-Flight modes in us! You know, survival instincts! I was a goddamn Nazi before becoming your fucking toy! No wonder I submitted, I had to do such terrible things just to be accepted by my own people!

/Alice: Bruder stop. Please./

...Ja, Alice, ja.

/Henrich: Hey Russia-san. Go to the room that says, "Henrich's Room, Keep the Fuck Out!" and go inside. Grab the bunny on the cage and say, " o kamu."/

/Alice: Heh heh./

Don't touch my journals asshole. 


	171. Poland 7

Sorry about that...Ludwig sent me some beer and yeah...I cannot hold my liquor well...at all really one drink and I am done for.

I feel bad for poor little Anya she seems so young (: Oh and btw *subliminal messaging for whoever reads this story* I am writing a letter story so yah...lol jeeze my head hurts tell Ludwig to never NEVER send achohal of ANY SORTS AGAIN

The totally hungover

Feliks/Poland

PS: drunk or not everything I said about Russia is true

Apparently. Sorry about that.

/Moscow: Huh? Why? How?/

Nice to see your advertising on my letter thing, I'll allow it cuz your awesome.

Kay, I'll tell West. 


	172. Russia 42

Oh, but I like these journals, some of these entries I'd like to take home and read again, maybe I'll rip them out.

*achoo* And Henrich I appreciate you wanting to share your cute bunny with me but unfortunately I have a very slight allergy to plots against me so I sneeze if one is coming. It's very helpful, da?

Hmm... there's something strange here... I pushed a button and a smaller room has opened up behind one of your bookcases, there's a few books here too. I wonder what they say...

I'm gunna kill him.

/Moscow: Gil, he's my Папа./

Annnnnddd?

/Moscow: And what?...oh!...I'm not answering that./

/Henrich: Stupid Russians...I hope your offended Anastasiya./

/Moscow: Not really./

/Alice: DON'T TOUCH MY JOURNALS!/

Is that where you hid them? Clever.

/Alice: Seriously, don't read them. Especially the ones from the Cold War. My mind was almost as bad as yours./

And West has the scars to prove it. 


	173. North Italy 18

Ciao Prussia!

Si! I remember! But..I thought that we're now banned from those stores!

Italy Veneziano

We are? I thought it was only the Walmarts in England. 


	174. Russia 43

Oh, these are Alice's journals?

Hmm... well I'll leave them alone then, I don't really care about what Alice has to say about anything, I'm more interested in Gilbunny.

Well anyway, I think I will make myself something to eat. I doubt you have vodka, but I'll see what I can use to cook with anyway, da?

/Alice: Good. I'm glad./

So am I! Cuz now I can read her journals again! *gets hit on the head by Alice & Moscow* Ow! I was kidding!

/Moscow: They have vodka in the top self./

We do?

/Alice: Anya drinks as much as her father idiot. Of course, we gotta hide it cuz if you or Deutschland find it, you guys throw it away./

Oh. 


	175. Seychelles 2

Ah, thanks for replying :D

Ohhhh I like Germany too! He doesn't like me, though... maybe because I broke his branch...

*high fives* I love red and black.

... Too, much, information, warning. Then again, I wanted to know... Ah, nice to know. Just try not to take my vital regions, if you get what I mean. xD

Eh, normal for you...

Cali's party? o.o I never got an invite...

~ Seychelles

Of course I'd reply! I'm awesome!

You broke his Herr Stick? Keseseseseses! Nice one! He's had that thing since he was Hol-I mean little, I've been trying to get rid of it for so long!

*high five* Awesome! Red & black are awesome colors!

Eh, you did ask. Kesesesese! Kay, I won't!

Ja, normal.

*hands awesome invite* Well now you just did. See ya in awesome Cali! Bring food~! And beer~!

The awesome,

Prussia 


	176. Puerto Rico 2

Hola Prussia!

That sounds like a good idea. I don't have many victories, but I did help America kick Britain's butt in the Revolutionary War by capturing some cities and warships. I've been by his side helping in every war and get no respect! I should just be rougher with him. My friend Cape Verde says that I can whip his culo any day, and a little bit of threatening might do the trick...I may be a small island, but I'm a boriqua with an attitude! ;)

~Iris Moralez Cabrera (Puerto Rico)

P.s How are you doing? I feel rude that I never asked! What's new with you?

Hey Iris!

Well than rub that in America's face! Yeah, awesome! Kick his ass! America deserves it! Let me guess, America didn't even invite you to Cali's party?

I'm doing awesome. Hey, no prob. Some people don't even say hi. Just ask for advice. 


	177. Belarus 1

Preußen,

Hello, it is me: Belarus. Now unless you plan to die at an early age, I suggest you answer my question.

one: If you claim to be such a match maker- get me together with Big Brother Russia and get him to marryme marryme marryme marryme...

two: How do you have so much self confidence in yourself? It seems endless.

You better answer my questions,

Belarus

HOLY SHIT YOU KNOW MY GERMAN NAME! e.0

Er...Yeah...I have NEVER! Called myself a matchmaker, just awesome. But...you could try to be a bit nicer and less forceful. Men get creeped out as soon as marriage is mentioned. I know, I used to hit the hills everytime any nation said "marry" or "marriage" So if ya wanna try to get him, stop mentioning the terrible M-Word!

And maybe stop dressing like Specs. Don't wanna sound like a perv, but...you've got a deadly type of beauty. It's creepy, but makes ya look beautiful. Use it to your advantage.

So much self-confidence? *shrugs* Just who I am. I'm awesome! Why, what's wrong with being proud of who you are, what you are, and how ya are? When ya love yourself, others will love ya! I'm so awesome! So others see me as awesome!

Just answered them.

The awesome,

Prussia 


	178. Kumajiro 1

Yo Gil!

How are things over there in Europe? I've sent you some pancakes, they should get there soon! I also packed some poisoned snails. Be sure them to throw them in that frenchie's face, alright?

Alright, i HAVE to ask. Do you and Canada have something going on? Everything i hear now a'days is 'Prussia's so sexy' or 'Prussia's so funny'. Just because he can make himself invisible, doesn't mean that his emotions are the same way. This guy OBVIOUSLY has the hots for you. I'd like to hear your side of this.

Hugs and Snuggles,

Kumajiro

Hey Kuma!

Stuff in Europe are awesome! Like me! Oh~! Pancakes! Awesome! *looks at snails* Aw, c'mon Kuma! Franny's one of my BFFs! Plus he's Birdie's Vati(Dad). Can't poison him.

Was(what)? O.O M-Mattie says all that? *nervous* W-Well, Kuma...no. I...no. Nothing's happening. I'm with Hungary, with Elizaveta. As much as Canada and I fool and mess around, he's just a friend. I hope I don't hurt him, Gott(God) knows what England & France & America will do to me if I do.

But no Kumajiro, nothing is going down between me and Canada.

Awesome & stuff,

Prussia 


	179. America 7

AHAHAHAHAHAHA~! Total hero laugh! Yes.

Wha...? WHY?

No they can't! Hero's are amazing and not perverted. I'm just very odd at compliments.

Dude, I've been hearing something. Do you streak across the Autobahn when you get really drunk?

Was? DUDE DON'T TELL ME YOU GOT CASTRAITED!

It's not gross. It's science. Heroic science.

Another thing. Have you seen Artie lately? He's been ignoring me.

Oh. Uh, and...about your Xbox...-

WOOPS PAPERWORK BYE,

Alfred

Keseseseses~!

Because I can.

They can be perverts. Look at your Iron Man.

Hey! It's not just me! It's also Franny and Tonio!

Castrated? What're you talking about?

Stupid science.

My XBox...DAMNIT AMERICA! 


	180. California 23

It's fine, careful if you do foam at the mouth though, you get a shot and then something goes snip-snip, or at least thats what brother tells me.

O.O

My vitals.

O.e

Oh Gott. 


	181. Russia 44

Ah spasibo lapushka! Da, I can see it. Maybe I can make some vodka cake...

* * *

><p>Moscow: No prob./

We have vodka? In our house?

/Alice: Are you still on that?/

Yup. 


	182. Puerto Rico 3

Hola Prussia!

Heck Yeah! Obama came over to visit us a couple of days ago and brought America with him. Obama talked about how he's gonna help our economy and housing and crime rate (Aye Dios Mio! It's through the roof! Too many bad-ass people!) and such. It was pretty cool! No president has been over here since Kennedy!

No, I didn't get invited! I heard Texas and Louisiana talking about it the other day! I find that really rude! America is getting a kick in the pants very soon...

That's good to hear that you're doing well! :)

I have a question to ask. I've been receiving by Hungary some...interesting...pictures of the male nations...together...if you understand what I mean...since you live near her, can you please tell her to stop...it's freaking me out!

~Iris Moralez Cabrera (P.R)

* * *

><p>Well that's great!<p>

*hands out invite* There you go! Come on the Cali! The party's gunna start soon!

Err...Ja. I'll tell her. Sorry about that. 


	183. Scotland 1

Estimado Prusia

Yo mate ah huv written to ya tae ask ya a important question:

who is better at footie Engand or Spain

That is all i want tae anyways how are ya doing mate?

Best wishes Caladoina(A.K.A Scotland)

P.S do you remember that i am a GIRL i hope you do if you dont i hate you...

* * *

><p>Hey Scotty!<p>

Well Spain of course!

I'm good. Ya coming to the party in Cali? We invited everyone.

The Awesome

Prussia

PS. Ja, I remember your a girl. I'm not stupid. 


	184. Kumajiro 2

Sir Awesome,

I see, that's too bad. Gotta report that back to HQ.

I'll lay the kid down easy, don't you worry. I'll also keep Iggy, Uncle france, and Al away from your closet when you sleep at night.

Can't say anything about Cuba going after you with a chainsaw, though.

Stay fresh, ;D

Kumajiro

* * *

><p>Kuma,<p>

Um, yeah. Tell 'em I'll really sorry.

Thanks!

...O.e...

HOLY MOTHER OF F*CKING F*CKKITY F*CK F*CK! A F*CKING CHAINSAW? 


	185. North Italy 19

Ciao Prussia!

Are you sure? I thought that they made a list and sent it everywhere!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>They did? Well damn. <p>


	186. America 8

Prussia,

...What? Can What?

Whats so wrong with Iron Man? HE'S TOTALLY AWESOME. I don't get how that's perverted.

DUDE I WANNA STREAK THE AUTOBAHN! Damn it...

It sounded like you had gotten your...wurst, cut off. Yah.

You know what science is amazing? DRUNK. SCIENCE.

It's wasn't my fault really! Mathias was being a dick, and we started yelling and before we knew it POOF!

IGGY HAD TURNED IT PINK!

I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HIM BEING THERE!

Also, Francis was there for some reason. Climbing through my window...-

GAAHH YOUR DOING IT AGAIN FRANCE! NOO GET YOUR FOLIAGE AWAY FROM THE HERO!

Alfred F. Jones, THA HERO.

* * *

><p>What?<p>

He's a perverted manwhore. Obviously you didn't watch it enough.

Your not awesome enough to streak the autobahn!

What?

...

Are you high?

Prussia 


	187. Seychelles 3

:D He was pretty damn pissed , He kicked me, still have a scar on my leg.

^-^ Awesome. New favorite word. xD

... I love your laugh. X3

*huggles invite* OH MEIN GOTT YAY. Yeah I know a little German. XD I know French the best because France owned me for longer ,

I hate England. Just sayin'.

~ Seychelles

* * *

><p>:O He kicked you? Mein Gott, that's the worst thing he's ever done! And he's Germany! I better have a talk with West.<p>

Awesome!

Awesome. I love my awesome laugh too!

Awesome! You know Deutschen(German)!

The Awesome,

Prussia 


	188. Hungary Redo 1

Um, due to the absence of my last Hungary, I have to believe she dropped out. T-T So, Here is PoisonousxRosexThorn as my new Hungary. So sorry darknessrainbow!

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Well, never thought I'd actually send one of these stupid things to you, but surprise!

Listen, I know I've been an ass to you the past few years, but I wanted to make it up to you so unless you do something really stupid, I won't hit you with my frying pan.

With love,

Hungary.

* * *

><p>Hey Hungary!<p>

Well, I'm glad ya sent them in!

Of course the awesome me will forgive you! Keseseses~!

The Awesome

Prussia 


	189. Poland 8

LOL tell Anya I ment that she has a father as physco as Russia...this random but it made me laugh like okay my daughter Warsaw (her human name is Viktoria) is eight and she refers to me as Mama okay so like last night she got really bored cause she had the flu so she was browsing and found Fanfiction so like last night 'BTW she did this when me and Liet were still a commonwealth but this was just cute' she called me down and showed me a "PolLiet" story she pointed to Liets name and said "is that daddy"

yah Im sorry just the way she said it sounded so serious and stoic it made me laugh like really hard

-Feliks

* * *

><p>Oh, kay. I'll tell her.<p>

Pft! Kesesesesesese~!

That IS funny!

Prussia 


	190. Puerto Rico 4

Hola Gilbert!

It was great! My citizens were so happy! They are really hoping for a change. :)

Thank you! *hugs through letter* I'm all excited now! I can't wait! :D

Thanks...she's nice and all, but I never gave her my address, so I have no clue how she knows where I live...which is just plain scary O.o...and I personally do not want to see the nations...like...that...

~Iris Moralez Cabrera (P.R)

* * *

><p>Well I'm glad! Don't you just feel such joy when your citizens are happy? I know I do.<p>

Yeah! See ya there!

Eh heh heh heh. Lizzie's like that. Er, yeah. At least you don't have to see those pics all the time. I'll tell her though. 


	191. Russia 45

Out of curiousity Gilbunny, when do you intend to return and bring my lapushkaa back to me? If it's in a day or two you can try some vodka cake too! It's mostly cake, but made with half a bottle of vodka in it! That's good, da?

* * *

><p>Nope! We won't be back anytime soon~! I told ya to come over.<p>

/Alice: Your inviting him? Really? That's a shock./

Shuttup. It's outta the goodness of my heart. And vodka tastes like shit. No offense Anya.

/Moscow: Of course not./ 


	192. California 24

0.0? W-what do your vitals have to do with anything? Are you ok, Sir Awesome?

* * *

><p>Er, I shouldn't explain or I'd get in trouble.<p>

By the way, we're in California now! And everyone else is on their way! Party time! 


	193. North Italy 20

Ciao Prussia!

Si! They did! I think they called it a 'black-list' or something!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>...<p>

Damn Humans.

We're in Cali now, Feli, are you on your way yet? 


	194. Ireland 1

Top o' the mornin' to ya Prussia,

It's Ireland here… England's sister.

How are ya? Still bein' awesome, I hope?

Two things-

1. Have you seen Artie anywhere? I can't find him and I thought he might be getting drunk with you.

2. If that is the case, can I join you? I need to get sossled. I haven't in ages, and you're always rather fun, especially when drunk!

Lucky shamrocks!

Lona Kirkland

aka

The republic of Ireland

* * *

><p>Hey Lona!<p>

I'm always awesome. :D

He's probably at California's house already. She's throwing a HUGE party bash, and ALL the nations are invited.

There will be beer there~! We'll get completely wasted, I promise!

So maybe see ya there?

The Awesome,

Prussia 


	195. America 9

Prussia,

Hahaha! That's obviously a lie, because I always watch any super hero movie 10 times for analysis! You just don't understand the ways of a hero.

I'M AWESOME ENOUGH TO DO ANYTHING.

Iggy did some..cult, thingy, alien, stuff, and turned it pink! I SWEAR! THE HERO DOES NOT LIE! TONY IS A WITNESS TOO!

...Netherlands came by-enough said.

I'm good now though, the hero gets over these things quickly.

Alfred F. Jones

* * *

><p>Then you don't think about it, burgers-for-brains.<p>

Your not awesome! I am!

You Americans are so weird.

Oh Gott. Fuck that man with a bag of crack. I swear, he's an asshole.

Forget ya, we'll have the party without ya! XD

The Awesome,

Prussia 


	196. Seychelles 4

Yeeaaahhhh I kicked back though :D

You say awesome a lot. Awesome. XD

It's so epic. *tries it out* Keseses~ YAY IT'S SO FUN!

Yep, a little bit~

~ Seychelles

* * *

><p>Awesome! I'm proud of ya! It takes a brave person to kick the nation of Germany.<p>

Awesome is so awesome, it must be said many times to fully understand it's awesomeness.

Keseseseseses~! Danke!

The Awesome,

Prussia 


	197. America 10

Wow! Surprisingly busy this summer. :3 But, here they are at last!

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

Hey, at least I don't get piss-drunk like you do. Ludwig ways you get really wierd when that happenes.

But I'm a hero and I'm awesome-er!

And what are Prussians then?

I kno, I honestly don't know why he showed up. He really only revolves around drugs.

DUDE! C'MON GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID OFFICE I WANNA PARTY TOO!

You're an Ass,

Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

><p>Hey, I'm awesome when piss drunk!<p>

Yeah but I'm older, so I'm awesomer! >:D

Prussians are people who live in Prussia. Idiot.

Drugs & Belgium!

Keseseseseseseseses!

The Awesome,

Prussia 


	198. Seychelles 5

Aw thank you Gil!

Oh, even though Sicily told me not to tell you, my half brother Kiribati is also called the Gilbert Islands. XD

AWESOMENESS. Yay. Madagascar says 'awesomesauce'. It's weird. XD

Let's see... Oh yeah-

Lebewohl,

~ Seychelles

* * *

><p>Your welcome! :D<p>

Gilbert Islands? Awesome!

Awesomesause? That does sound a little weird.

The Awesome,

Prussia 


	199. California 25

Oh, a-alrighty then that kinda shot my curiosity. Awesome! I cleaned up and made food so everythings ready! So long as no one dies, burns down my house, or any nudity i`m good with anything~

* * *

><p>Kiddo, nations are gunna be there, SOMETHING is bound to happen! But don't worry! Germany and Henrich can pay for the damages! :D <p>


	200. North Italy 21

Ciao Prussia!

Huh? Is a black-list something bad?

But si! I'm on my way! I'm on the plane now!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Ja, Italien, black-lists are bad. :( it means we can't have fun at Walmart anymore.<p>

Awesome! 


	201. Nevada 1

Hello Prussia,

Remember me? The place where everything illegal originated in? The only place on earth that's more awesome than you? Nevada?

...AKA, the one who beat you in a drinking contest?

I'm glad you remember that. So, how are you doing lately? Oh - newsflash. Remember Cody? My coyote? Well, some dude named Joseph kicked him. Like, that's the total opposite of superspecialawesome, or whatever that is. So, just to be nice, I wrapped him up, and shoved him in a box that has a mailing label directed to Germany and your's house.

I'm more awesome that you,

Victor Jones, AKA, Nevada

* * *

><p>Grrr! Stuck up little annoying prat.<p>

Ja, I remember you.

I also remember you cheating!

Well your coyote's gunna be lonely, I'm in California for your sister's huge party. You and all your siblings coming too?

The Epically More Awesome,

Prussia 


	202. Ireland 2

Hello Prussia,

A party? That's great! I hope they have Guinness so I can get as drunk as possible. Me and my family can be party animals when given too much booze!

Well, I'm on my way. I'll see you there!

Lucky shamrocks!

aka

Ireland

* * *

><p>Australia is bringing it. And I know, I went out drinking with Scotland once.<p>

See ya real soon!

The awesome,

Prussia 


	203. Russia 46

Ah well, I can't expect a weak man to understand the taste of good vodka, da? But anyway, if you're truly inviting me then da, I will come! I'll be on the next flight so prepare yourself for me my Gilbunny!

* * *

><p>I'm not weak! Anyway, I need ya to stay home. Nevada's sending his coyote over, so I need ya to baby-sit it. <p>


End file.
